Gate: Y así las fuerzas armadas argentinas fueron a pelear ahí
by carlos22
Summary: Cuando una puerta que lleva a otro mundo, se abre en medio de la plaza de mayo, miles de soldado medievales matan indiscriminadamente a civiles inocentes. En defensa de la patria, las fuerzas armadas argentinas se desplegaron ahi. Que feo resumen, pero es todo lo que tengo:)
1. Prologo

Prologo.

 **Buenos Aires Argentina.**

 **Verano del año 20XX.**

Era una tarde muy tranquila en las calles del gran buenos aires que por extraño que parezca no habido tráficos, robos, marchas por cualquier tipo de movimiento en avenidas transitadas o accidentes de automovilístico en calles y avenidas.

Es como si todos se hubieran tomados un respiro de sus actividades e inclusive los delincuentes que cometían actos criminales por razones egoísta y estúpidas, no ha habido ningún tipo de delito en el país. El sol en la tarde no era tan fuerte, el cielo estaba despejado con algunas nubes que daban las sombras necesarias para cubrir a las personas que tenían la piel delicada.

Era un perfecto día para las parejas que salían a caminar en las plazas y centros de buenos aires, otros aprovechaban para ir a visitar a sus familiares, jóvenes que salían muy temprano en la mañana para viajar y disfrutar con sus amigos y sobre todo niños jugando en los parques junto a sus padres y familiares que estaba con ellos.

Era una tarde hermosa y tranquila para aquellos que estaban de vacaciones de sus trabajos y también para los que salían temprano, aquellos que se encerraban en sus casas dormían sin preocuparse por los problemas que había en el mundo.

Hasta que todo cambio cuando una puerta a otro mundo se abrió en ese hermoso día.

 **Plaza de mayo**

 **Hora 13:45 pm**

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, el calor del sol aumentaba llegando a 30 grados Celsius, lo que una vez fue una mañana fresca ahora era un infierno abrazador. Pero aun asi a la gente le daba igual ya que el calor del sol caía en un día sábado, muchas de las personas disfrutaban del día igualmente para salir a pasear, ir al shopping o simplemente salir a pasear. Sobre todo, en la plaza de mayo era el lugar en donde más movimiento avía.

Mientras todas las personas que circulaban cerca de la plaza, algo extraño ocurría frente a la casa de gobierno o (CASA ROSADA PARA ALGUNOS), un edificio casi visible para el ojo humano se materializaba en medio de la plaza de mayo. Al principio nadie parecía darse cuenta, pero a medida que avanzaba más visible se hacia el edificio, sorprendiendo y asustando a todos los civiles que circulaban en esa zona. Algunos por curiosidad sacaban su celulares y Tablet para poder grabar y fotografiar el extraño acontecimiento que ocurría frente a ellos, otros con más conciencia llamaban a emergencia y a las estaciones de policía más cercanas, mientras que el resto de las personas daban aviso a las autoridades policiales que se encontraban cerca.

Tras manifestarse por completo el edificio, tomaron en cuenta de que se trataba de una enorme puerta, su tamaño era casi igual al de la casa rosada solo por unos metros lo superaba, de ancho abarcaba casi toda la cuadra de la plaza.

Los oficiales que estaban de servicio, trataron de despejar el lugar haciendo que los civiles se alejaran por su seguridad mientras los más veteranos aquellos que tenían más experiencia ante el peligro, sintieron algo extraño y peligroso en relación con la puerta, sus instintos les alertaban del peligro que representaba, preparándose para lo peor trataron de alejas a los civiles que aún no desalojaban el lugar tuvieron que usar algo de fuerza para alejarlos para disgusto de los civiles, mientras realizaban este procedimiento, de pronto escucharon un grito desgarrador en el aire.

Desde la puerta una flecha salió volando de la puerta e impactando en unos de los civiles que estaba acompañado de su pareja, la joven llorando lo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras suplicaba por ayuda para que lo salven. Los oficiales al presenciar este trágico echo rápidamente corrieron para asistir al joven mientras trataban de llamar una ambulancia por radio.

No llegando muy lejos, fueron detenidos por una lluvia de flechas que salían desde la misma puerta e impactaban en todos los civiles y en algunos policías que se encontraban cerca, sin poder llegar a salvar a la joven y a su pareja que murió junto con ella por el impacto de las flechas, rápidamente corrieron a resguardarse ante el ataque. Los oficiales aun sorprendidos ante el sorpresivo ataque, daban la alerta por sus radios a todo los que estuvieran en servicio y a los que estaban cerca de la plaza de mayo, que acudieran inmediatamente como refuerzos, por un posible ataque terrorista.

También alertaban a la gendarmería nacional que se encontraba en servicio activo que acudan inmediatamente a la zona de batalla, en los hospitales recibieron la alerta que estuvieran listos para poder recibir y asistir a los heridos, incluso pidieron ayuda a los bomberos y a los policías de tránsitos para desalojar las cuadras que estaban alrededor de la plaza. Al terminar el ataque los civiles que sobrevivieron corrieron asustados para poder salvar sus vidas, algunos se refugiaron en la casa de gobierno otros en los negocios y edificios que estaban cerca, a los oficiales que aún seguían cubiertos recibieron la orden de resistir hasta que los refuerzos llegaran.

Al recibir las órdenes de sus superiores rápidamente sacaron sus armas reglamentarias, los que estaban más preparados sacaban sus escopetas y subfusiles de sus patrullas yse prepararon para disparar ante cualquier amenaza que saliera de la puerta. Esperaron unos segundos para poder ver quiénes fueron los que iniciaron el sorpresivo ataque, mientras esperaban escucharon varios pasos viniendo desde la puerta, se oían el relincho de caballos y gruñidos de algún tipo de animal o bestia, cuando salieron a la luz todos sorprendieron por lo que presenciaron.

Desde ahí emergieron varias personas vestidas con armaduras parecidas a la Europa de la edad media, pero con un estilo un poco diferente al original, su armamento consistía en espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas, escudos que cubrían todo el cuerpo del cuello hasta los pies, los que montaban los caballos traían enormes lanzas usados como mástil para sus banderas.

Pero eso no es lo que los sorprendieron, no lo que los sorprendieron eran las criaturas que los acompañaban, criaturas de fantasías que solo existían en cuentos de hadas, tales como orcos, ciclopes, mino-tauros y goublins también alguna clase ogros con cara de cerdos e incluso observaron cómo salían soldados montados en dragones "DRAGONES" por increíble que parezca. De pronto uno de ellos se adelantó al frente con su caballo, su armadura era muy llamativa para un soldado regular, en ella traía decoraciones y adornos mostrándola con arrogancia y soberbia.

 _ **¡ESCUCHEN BIEN SALVAJES! EN NOMBRE DE SU MAJESTAD, EL EMPERADOR MOLT SOL AUGUSTUS ¡DECLARAMOS LA CONQUISTA Y DOMINIO DE TODAS ESTAS TIERRAS!**_

Nadie pudo entender el extraño lenguaje en el que hablaban, pero una cosa era segura.

Las personas extrañamente vestidas empezaron a atacarlos. Dispersándose por todos lados atacaron a quienes sea que estaban en su camino, hombres, mujeres y niños eran masacrados por el armamento del enemigo. Los que estaban en caballos se dispersaron atacando con sus lanzas y espadas a los pobres desafortunados que no lograron escapar, los soldados y las criaturas aplastaban, mutilaban, cortaban y apuñalaban salvajemente a los inocentes, mientras que los jinetes de dragón atacaron a la gente desde el cielo. Los oficiales al presenciar esta masacre no perdieron tiempo en responder el ataque.

 **¡FUEGO!¡NO PERMITAN QUE SE ACERQUEN A LOS CIVILES!¡ACRIBILLEN A ESOS HIJOS DE MIL PUTA!** Los ruidos de las balas eran escuchadas en todas las cuadras cercanas a la plaza alertando a los que todavía no eran conscientes de lo que ocurría en la zona de fuego, las fuerza especiales que custodiaban la casa de gobierno junto con los granaderos daban apoyo desde la entrada, las ventanas y en los techos, permitiendo en si el ingreso de los civiles heridos que aún estaban bajo la línea de fuego, los oficiales que estaban afuera hacían todo lo posible para poder retenerlos, cada uno de ellos tenían un solo objetivo en mente y era que, no importaba si morían por los números del enemigo ellos sabían que iban a caer pero no caerían solos, ellos se llevarían a todos los que pudieran consigo mismo.

Los gritos desgarradores de la gente que era masacrada por los soldados que salieron atreves de la puerta, eran escuchadas por toda las cuadras que estaban alrededor, la sangre manchaba el suelo tiñéndolos de rojo las paredes de las tiendas, las viviendas, y hasta las paredes de la casa de gobierno, sobre todo a la bandera argentina que una vez era de color celeste y blanca, ahora estaba manchada de un rojo intenso, los soldados habían tirado el mástil en donde reposaba arrogándola al suelo como si fuera basura, solo para reemplazarla por otra bandera que ellos tenían, esta era de color morado con líneas amarillas en los bordes y en el centro tenía una imagen de un escudo con lanzas en forma de y alas en forma de **X** , clavándola sobre el suelo.

Ellos siguieron avanzando por las calles y las avenidas pisando los cuerpos sin vida de los civiles que estaban sobre el camino. Ellos continuaban matando indiscriminadamente a quien se cruzaran en su camino y sobre todo tomaban como prisioneras a las mujeres que se encontraban para venderla en sus tierras, las ponían en los carruajes que trajeron consigo junto con otros prisioneros que fueron capturados para así poder llevárselos con ellos.

Los pocos policías que se quedaron en las calles que eran en su totalidad unos setenta efectivos activos, lograron salvar y resguardar a casi la mayoría de los civiles e impidieron a que se llevaran a las mujeres y a los hombres que eran prisioneros en esos carruajes. Tras cada avance del enemigo los oficiales iban cayendo de a uno en uno hasta que solo quedaron veintitrés oficiales vivos, siguieron disparando hasta quedarse sin municiones, sacando sus bastones y puñales siguieron defendiendo el lugar hasta poder salvar a cada uno de los civiles que aún se encontraban prisioneros del enemigo.

Sacrificando sus vidas desinteresadamente consiguieron evacuar a todos los civiles, a los que no pudieron rescatar solo podían ver con impotencia cómo ellos se los llevaban a través de la oscura puerta. De los veintitrés que quedaban con vida solo murieron ocho oficiales, quedando en total quince que aún estaban peleando por sus vidas, los que murieron en la batalla lograron llevarse consigo una gran cantidad de soldados, consiguiendo también derribar a varios de esos monstruos con sus armas reglamentarias, uno de los policía que quedaba logro derribar a un jinete junto a su dragón con su escopeta M870 que intento atacar a unos turistas que no lograron escapar a tiempo, por suerte para él, habían aterrizado al suelo dándole la oportunidad de acercarse velozmente por detrás, al llegar levanto su escopeta y les disparo varios cartuchos en la cabeza matándolos a los dos instantáneamente logrando salvar a los turistas.

No queriendo que perdieran el tiempo les grito que corrieran a resguardarse a dentro de la casa de gobierno, al ver como ellos corrían para mantenerse a salvo no se dio cuenta de una sombra que se acercó por detrás de él. Sintiendo un inmenso dolor en la espalda se dio vuelta para ver a uno de esas pequeñas criaturas apuñalarlo por la espalda, sintiendo de como perdía su fuerza, con su último esfuerzo dio un giro brusco para mirar a la horrible criatura, al verlo levanto su escopeta y disparar su último cartucho que le quedaba destruyéndole por completo la cabeza de un tiro.

Herido y con una gran pérdida de sangre cayó al suelo de espalda esperando a que su muerte llegara para así poder reunirse con sus camaradas caídos.

Pasando tan solo diez minutos del ataque los camiones del grupo halcón y de la gendarmería nacional habían logrado aislar las zonas afectadas por el ataque creando una barrera en todas las calles que dan acceso directo a la plaza con los blindados de las fuerzas de despliegue rápido del ejército. Equipados con armamentos de alto calibre y con equipamiento anti disturbio, chalecos, cascos, escudos, gases lacrimógenos, etc.

Lanzando los gases lacrimógenos, lograron retener los avances del ejército invasor, al verlos ahogarse con el humo de los gases, prepararon sus armas y abrieron fuego contra ellos.

El contra ataque fue rápido y sencillo, gracias a los helicópteros de las fuerzas armadas que llegaron justo a tiempo para el contra ataque y con la participación de las fuerzas de seguridad de buenos aires lograron detenerlos. Tras matar a casi la mayoría de los invasores y capturar a los pocos que sobrevivieron, tomaron posesión de la puerta.

Al terminar el contrataque las fuerzas armadas empezaron a recoger los cuerpos sin vida de civiles y oficiales que murieron en la invasión como también procedieron a llevar a los prisioneros a los centros de detenciones para poder interrogarlos y torturarlos de ser necesario para obtener la información necesaria.

Mientras todos realizaban sus respectivos deberes nadie noto a una persona parada frente al monumento del Gral. Manuel Belgrano, se encontraba parado en un charco formado por la sangre seca de los inocentes que murieron en el ataque, y en sus brazos reposaba lo que una vez fue una orgullosa bandera de celeste y blanco que ahora estaba manchada por la sangre de los inocentes que murieron en el lugar.

El no Hacía nada solo se quedó ahí parado mirando con tristeza, vergüenza y culpa al monumento de aquel que creo esta bandera, que ahora se encuentra manchada por la deshonra de sus invasores.

 **LA BATALLA EN PLAZA DE MAYO.**

 **Primer enfrentamiento.**

 **Bando enemigo.**

 **Números:** 6000 soldados, 200 bestias humanoides, 100 jinetes de dragón. Total 6,300

 **Bajas:** 3.670 soldados, 130 bestias humanoides, 58 jinetes de dragón. Total 3.858 muertos

 **Capturados:** 1.142 humanos, bestias y dragones por igual, 784 en terapia intensiva o en coma.

 **Bando argentino.**

 **Números de autoridades que participaron en la batalla** : 800 oficiales de policías, 700 gendarme, 1000 fuerzas de despliegue rápido del ejército, 200 bomberos, 150 médicos y enfermeros, 100 policías de tránsitos. Total 2.950

 **Bajas civiles y desaparecidos** : 1221 muertos, 165 desaparecidos.

 **Bajas de las autoridades** : 440 oficiales, 200 gendarmes, 78 bomberos, 25 médicos, 30 enfermeros, 40 policías de tránsitos. Total 773 muertos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gate: Y así las fuerzas armadas argentinas fueron a pelear ahí.**


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULOS 1

 **Una semana después.**

 **Buenos aires argentina**

 **Congreso de la Nación Argentina.**

 _"Se cumple una semana del brutal ataque hacia la republica de argentina-."_ Cambio de canal.

 _"Cientos de manifestantes argentinos se movilizan en toda la extensa avenida 9 de julio en protesta-."_ Cambio de canal.

 _"¡Esta es una señal del apócala-."_ Cambio de canal.

 _"Activistas encapuchados lograron interceptar un colectivo que trasportaba a los prisioneros capturados en el ataque de plaza de mayo."_ Cambio de canal.

 _"Los familiares de las victimas ayudaron a las autoridades a identificar los cuerpos de los fallecidos."_ Cambio de canal.

 _"Tras el trascurso del terrible ataque los se revelo el número de desaparecido que en total es de 165 personas, entre ellas ahí 105 mujeres, 33 hombres y 22 jóvenes menores de 15 y 20 años. Se estima que entre los desaparecidos se encentraban la cantante y actriz Mariana Lali Espósito y la actriz María Eugenia "China" Suárez."_ Cambio de canal.

 _"La presidenta de la republica argentina Natalia Benites junto con las altos mando del ejército preparan una división de 9.000 soldados activos para desplegarlos en la región especial."_ Cambio de canal.

 _"EE. UU ha ofrecido todo su apoyo a la argentina en enviar fondos y personal necesario para su causa. Rusia y china no ha hecho comentarios con respecto a la puerta, pero sea solidarizado con el pueblo argentino mientras que países como el reino unido y Venezuela insiste en que la puerta debe ser puesta bajo administración internacional."_ Cambio de canal.

 _"Aunque argentina allá reclamado la región especial que está en el otro lado de la puerta como parte del territorio argentino, muchos se preguntan."_

 _"¿Qué planes tiene una vez que crucen la puerta? ¿Qué harán una vez que rescaten a los desaparecidos? Y sobre todo ¿Qué consecuencias traería al país cuando todas las organizaciones del mundo tienen puesto sus ojos en ese lugar?"_

 _"En otras noticias los países árabes piden una audiencia a la argentina ante la asamblea de la ONU para-."_ Se apaga la televisión.

Dentro de las oficinas privadas del congreso, la actual presidenta de la nación apagaba el televisor de su oficina tras ver los canales noticias que informaban los sucesos en los últimos días de la semana. Dejando el control sobre una de las mesitas que sostenían las decoraciones de la habitación, se dirijo hacia el asiento de su escritorio y empezó a leer los papeles que posaban sobre él. Leyendo una y otra vez el papel que tenía en mano memorizando cada letra del discurso que daría frente a todo el mundo, lanzo todos los papeles y objeto que estaban sobre su escritorio al suelo e incluyendo su mesa. Respirando profundamente empezó a caminar alrededor de la oficina para tratar de despejar su mente, deteniéndose en una de las ventanas fijo su vista en los cientos de reporteros que estaban a las afuera del congreso junto a los cientos de argentinos que estaban con ellos.

Para la presidenta Natalia Benites los últimos días de la semana, no ha sido bueno para ella, tratando de mantener su mente calmada ante el terrible incidente que ella misma presencio en ese día.

Gritos de dolor y desesperación de los civiles aun retumbaba en su cabeza, el ruido de las balas, los pedidos de ayuda, el forcejeo de la entrada, la sangre manchada en los pisos y paredes, los muebles que poseen años de historia destrozados como si fuera basura. Ella misma presencio desde su despacho de como su gente era masacrada por el enemigo invasor, la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, era demasiado grande para ella que incluso pensó en renunciar a su cargo como presidenta, pero si lo hiciera seria vista como un símbolo de debilidad ante toda su gente, ese pensamiento hiso que se estremeciera del miedo.

Cerrando la cortina, se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio, pero no sin antes de levantar los papeles que ella había arrogado al suelo, aunque le tomo algo de esfuerzo en levantar la mesas que ella misma había arrojado. Al recogerlos se sentó nuevamente en su silla, abriendo una de las carpetas que estaba sobre su escritorio. En esas carpetas estaba toda la información de ese día tenía información de las víctimas, de los secuestrados y sobre todo información de los perpetradores. Ojeando cada papel de la carpeta, sentía asco y repugnancia, pero sobre todo impotencia al leer y ver su contenido.

En cada papel estaban las imágenes e información de los civiles inocentes que murieron en ese horrible día. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, no tuvieron piedad con ninguno de ellos, en cada imagen que veía de las víctimas, de cómo los cuerpos eran brutalmente despedazados como animales, ni siquiera habían tenido piedad con los más pequeños. En solo pensar en los más jóvenes hiso que su sangre hirviera quitando todo rastro de piedad de su ser.

 _"Estos pedazos de mierda van a pagar por todo lo que hicieron, sobre todo al hijo de puta que ordeno tal atrocidad."_ Eran los pensamientos de la presidenta, de pronto escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, al escuchar que alguien tocaba, se limpió un poco los ojos con unos pañuelos y permitió el ingreso de dicha persona.

"señora presidenta, le informo que faltan solo cinco minutos para que se presente ante el congreso, le sugiero que se vaya preparando." Era uno de los guardaespaldas que estaba presente en el ataque. El comandante principal Fabián Manuel Salas o "manolo" como le gusta que le llamen, líder del grupo de operaciones especiales alacrán.

"Si, gracias por avisarme." Levantándose de su silla se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina, deteniéndose a unos metros de la puerta, le pregunto a su guardaespaldas.

"¿Cómo se ven las cosas allá afuera?" pregunto la presidenta sin voltearse a verlo. Al escuchar la pregunta de su presidenta no dudo en contestar.

"Para serle sincero señora, está muy agitado afuera, cientos de civiles exigen una respuesta de su parte, especialmente los familiares de los desaparecidos." Mencionando este último con tristeza.

Al escuchar ese último, la presidenta se puso a pensar sobre los desaparecidos. En el ataque, las cámaras de seguridad registraron como esos barbaros secuestraban a los civiles, que en su mayoría eran solo mujeres, jóvenes y niñas de no más de 16 años, cada una de ellas eran puestas en grandes carrosas de metal y llevadas a través de la puerta.

La mayoría de ellas antes de ser secuestradas eran brutalmente violadas, no tan solo por los hombres, sino que también por las bestias que los acompañaban. Lo peor era que cada uno de ellos se turnaban para hacerlo. Al pensar sobre eso la presidenta sintió nuevamente un terrible odio hacia ellos, no tan solo por ser mujer, sino que también por pensar en lo que leía en el informe. Muchas de ellas terminaron con desgarro vaginal por las intensas violaciones que sufrieron, lo cual terminaron con sus caderas y pelvis destrozadas, perdiendo toda capacidad de poder volver a caminar o de tener hijos.

 _"Si estos barbaros cometieron estas atrocidades aquí, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que les están haciendo a los desaparecidos."_ Pensó en las victimas que no lograron salvar _._

Aunque las cámaras también registraron el rescate de los civiles secuestrado, por partes de los oficiales que murieron en el rescate, muchos de los oficiales que estaban en servicio en ese lugar se lanzaban a una muerte segura, solo para salvar y defender a los civiles que habían sido tomados como prisioneros. Para su alivio lograron salvar y evacuar a la mayoría de los civiles, pero al hacerlo tristemente murieron en el proceso. Recordando también que, en el informe, que las victimas que sobrevivieron al ataque estaban seriamente dañadas, se tuvieron que realizar varias amputaciones para poder salvar la vida a los civiles, dejándolos con un trauma irreparable.

 _"puedo entenderlos un poco, si les pasara eso a mi familia o a mis hijas, al igual que ellos, yo también estaría segada por la ira."_ Pensando en sus dos hermosas hijas, que suerte para ella estaban de vacaciones en casa de sus padres.

 _"Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer."_ Dijo para sí misma.

"Y la tendrán." Dijo sin voltearse, mientras salía de la oficina "créame cuando le digo que la tendrán." Comento este último seriamente.

 **Congreso de la nación argentina.**

 **Cámara de diputados.**

"Queridos compatriotas, nos hemos reunido hoy para hablar de algo sumamente importante, de lo cual no tan solo nos concierne a nosotros, sino que también a todo el mundo." Dijo la presidenta Natalia Benites mientras que todos los presentes que la escuchaban atentamente.

 _El ejército imperial, hacían preparativos para cruzar nuevamente la puerta e iniciar un nuevo ataque a gran escala. Después de la fallida y humillante derrota por parte de las fuerzas expedicionarias del ejército imperial, de los 6.300 que enviaron a la expedición solo 1.300 lograron volver, aunque la mayoría murieron por las heridas causadas por las fuerzas de seguridad de argentina._

 _Perder esa gran cantidad de soldados en tan solo unas horas, fue un golpe muy duro para el imperio, cuando los sobrevivientes contaron sobre quiénes eran los que los derrotaron, los altos mandos rápidamente fortificaron la entrada de la puerta con una enorme barrera para impedir la entrada del enemigo._

 _Se tomo 42 días para fortalecer las tropas que acampaban en alnas, 30 de los cuales el imperio había enviado más de 60.000 soldados para incrementar el número de tropas en alnus, de los cuales estaba entre ellos una legión de mil bestias compuesta por semi-humanos, junto con batallón de 500 jinetes del escuadrón dragón, su armamento pesado consistía en más de 100 catapultas y ballestas con un escuadrón de 100 magos expertos en hechizos de fuego._

"El día 24 de octubre de este año, a las 13:45 de la tarde, una puerta que conecta nuestro mundo con otro, fue abierta en el centro de la plaza de mayo. No sabemos que o quienes fueron los causantes de abrir esta puerta, pero una cosa es segura." Mirando directamente a las cámaras.

 _Estando listos para partir, de pronto escucharon un extraño ruido proveniente del otro lado de la barricada que tapaba la entrada de la misma puerta, al no saber qué es lo que era, la curiosidad que tenían hiso que ellos se acercaran para observar que es lo que provocaba ese extraño ruido sin saber las consecuencias que traería con ellos._

"Fuimos atacados por fuerzas desconocidas sin provocación alguna." Ella podía oír el murmullo de los presentes en la cámara, pero los ignoro completamente.

 _Y como si se tratara de una avalancha completamente de metal, varios tanques TAM y SK-105 salían del interior de la puerta a gran velocidad, rompiendo las barricadas que impusieron los soldados imperiales para impedir su paso, pero dado que fue algo inútil, los pesados tanques la rompieron como si se tratara de cartón._

 _Sorprendidos por el repentino ataque enemigo, no les dieron el tiempo para reaccionar o esquivar la estampida de tanques, aplastados por el peso de los carros, la sangre y los pedazos de los cuerpos aplastados eran esparcidos por todo el suelo de la tierra. Los pocos que lograron salvarse no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a atacar inútilmente con sus espadas y ballestas a los pesados tanques. Pero era inútil ya que al hacerlo las espadas se partían en dos y las flechas lanzadas rebotaban en la coraza de los tanques._

"Este "enemigo" no tan solo han violado numerosas leyes tanto nacionales como internacionales de nuestro país, sino que también mancharon nuestra tierra y nuestra patria con la sangre de los ciento de inocentes que murieron en ese día." Varios de los presentes estaban aún seguían indignados por lo que sucedió con las víctimas del ataque.

 _A este punto la caballería pesada que estaba conformada por ogros, orcos gigantes, etc. Que estaban en el frente de la batalla, empezaba a desmoronarse, desorganizados empezaron a dispersarse en ambos lados de la puerta atacando ciegamente a los tanques, uno de los minotauros que estaba ahí, logro golpear fuertemente con su maso a uno de los tanque TAM provocando una enorme abolladura en el lado derecho, rompiendo el tractor oruga, celebrando su pequeña victoria el minotauro no tomo encuentra que el compartimiento del tanque se abrió, en ella un soldado argentino tomo la ametralladora que estaba montada en el tanque y aprovechando que el minotauro estaba distraído disparo una lluvia de balas hacia el ser._

 _"Tomalá bicho de mierda hijo de puta." Grito el soldado sin dejar de disparar._

 _Los demás tanques, al recibir el pedido de ayuda, dos tanques TAM y un SK-105 cubrieron al tanque varado._

 _Mientras que el resto empezaron a disparar sus proyectiles a las demás fuerzas imperiales dejando cráteres humeantes, cuerpos quemados y despedazados por el impacto de los proyectiles_ _._

 _Pero los soldados imperiales no se quedaron atrás, ya que cuando se inició el ataque avanzaron en masa hacia el frente para atacarlos, los magos empezaron a disparar enormes bolas de fuego a los tanques, las catapultas que estaban muy atrás en la retaguardia lanzaban enormes rocas hacia ellos. Pero gracias al fuerte blindado que poseen resistieron el impacto de la artillería de fuego de los imperiales, lo cual ellos hicieron de la misma manera respondieron al fuego enemigo._

 _Al ver que no lograban hacer retroceder al enemigo, rápidamente empezaron a retroceder de la colina, dejando unas 500 tropas de la caballera pesada y ligera para retenerlos y darles el tiempo necesario para retirarse y reorganizar sus fuerzas._

"Y no solo eso, entre los civiles que fueron asesinados en ese día, había niños que ni si quieran sobrepasaban los 10 años de edad." Dijo ella recordando el grito de las madres que perdieron a sus bebes en ese día

"Los que lograron sobrevivir al ataque, sufrieron grabes daños tanto física como psicológicas, los médicos y enfermeros que estaban presente ahí, tuvieron que realizar improvisadamente varias apuntaciones sin anestesia, para poder salvar la vida de las víctimas, muchos de ellos todavía no se recuperan hasta hoy en día." Dijo con tristeza.

 _Poco después de despejar la zona que estaba a unos 500 m. de la entrada de la puerta, los blindados empezaron a salir de la puerta, hasta que un total de 50 VCTP TAM, 50 VN-1, 50 VAE (Vehículo Anfibio de Exploración), 150 M113, de los cual 20 poseen artillería anti-aérea y varios vehículos multipropósito humvee._

 _En eso un total de 3000 soldados argentinos bajaban de los blindados totalmente equipados con armamento de alto calibre avanzando junto a los blindados. Al no saber qué es lo que les esperaba en el otro lado de la puerta, los altos mandos del ejército decidieron que os soldados deben de usar mascaras QBN para prevenir cualquier tipo de enfermedad que pueda poner en riesgos a los soldados._

 _Este tipo de mascara que traían puesto, los hacia ver como si fueran demonios ante la vista de los soldados imperiales que estaban heridos o no lograron escapar, al verlos acercarse hacia ellos intentaron alejarse, pero al no lograrlo los soldados argentinos hicieron lo mismo que ellos cuando los invadieron, no tuvieron ni piedad, ni remordimiento en matarlos a sangre fría, todo lo que se movieran en el campo, ya sean soldados, criaturas o bestias todos eran acribillados por las balas de los soldados argentino o aplastados por los blindados._

"Pero las malas noticias no solo serían eso." Dijo "Muchas de las mujeres que se encontraban ahí ya sean jóvenes o niñas, fueron brutalmente violadas una y otra vez, no solo por estos salvajes, sino que también por las horribles criaturas que los acompañaban." Dijo este último con asco y repugnancia muchos de los presentes compartían ese sentimiento que tenía la presidenta.

"tras este terrible acontecimiento, muchos de las victimas recibirán ayuda por parte de nuestro gobierno, una ayuda de lo cual les daremos con mucho gusto."

"Pero doy gracias a los valerosos esfuerzos de nuestras fuerzas de seguridad que lograron salvar, evacuar y rescatar a casi a todos civiles que se encontraban presentes ahí. Sobre todo, a los oficiales que entregaron sus vidas desinteresadamente en rescatar a los civiles que eran tomados como prisioneros."

"Tampoco debemos de olvidar, de la acción heroicas de nuestros bomberos y policías de tránsitos que hacían hasta lo imposible para evacuar a los civiles sobre todo entrar en combate directo contra nuestros invasores."

"También quiero felicitar a las acciones rápidas de los médicos, enfermeros y doctores que estaban presente en ese lugar, que, a pesar de no tener los equipos necesarios para su disposición, lograron salvar muchas vidas en ese día, sino fuera por ellos el número de víctimas seria alto."

"Todos y cada uno de ellos, no tan solo murieron en proteger a los civiles heridos y si no que pesar de las dificultades, eso no les impidieron en hacer su trabajo que consistía en salvar y proteger su gente." Dijo este último con orgullo por los actos de aquellos héroes que dieron sus vidas por su país.

A las afuera del congreso los familiares, hijos y compañeros de los ya mencionados, portaban con mucho orgullo los uniformes y los retratos de sus héroes, entre ellos niños que llevaban puesto los uniformes de sus padres, entre lágrimas estaban firmes y en fila saludando hacia un monumento que estaba dedicado a sus héroes.

"Y con respecto a nuestros agresores." Dijo la presidenta cambiando su tono a uno mas serio.

 _Las pocas tropas imperiales que aún quedaban con vida, vieron la oportunidad de atacar y se abalanzaron hacia ellos, mientras que los soldados argentinos al verlos abalanzarse hacia ellos, formaron varias líneas defensivas cubriéndose con las grandes rocas que estaban ahí, levantaron sus armas y junto a los blindados empezaron a disparar contra todos los soldados imperiales._

 _Cada uno de ellos moría frente a la intensa artillería de los argentinos, solo algunos de los menos afortunado lograban traspasar las líneas defensivas e hiriéndolos de gravedad, pero rápidamente era acribillados por los mismos o por los compañeros de los soldados argentinos._

 _Uno de los argentinos fue sorprendido por un soldado imperial cuando él estaba recargando su fusil. Tacleándolo de frente, ambos cayeron de espalda uno encima del otro, el soldado imperial al ver la oportunidad levanto su espada para clavárselo en el rostro, mientras que el argentino al darse cuenta de lo que iba hacer, rápidamente esquivo a duras pena el corte de la espada, y sin perder el tiempo con su brazo derecho sostuvo la espada mientras que con el izquierdo agarro la cabeza del soldado imperial y lo empujo para su izquierda, ya en el suelo saco su pistola y le propino varios tiro en la cabeza dejándolo completamente muerto._

 _Sacándolo encima el peso muerto del imperial, se levantó del suelo, alzando su fusil que estaba en el suelo se dirigió nuevamente a las líneas defensivas en donde estaba sus compañeros._

"Este ataque no provocado a nuestro país no quedara sin respuesta, ni tampoco quedara sin castigo." Dijo la presidenta mirando directamente a las cámaras de los reporteros.

 _Mientras tanto los tanques formaban limas defensivas en los costados de la puerta y también en el frente, los blindados bajaban a gran velocidad de la colina formando una línea de combate en el frente. Al igual que la artillería pesada los soldados argentinos al terminar con las ultimas fuerzas enemigas rápidamente corrieron en donde estaban los blindados y se atrincheraron en el frente de los blindados a la espera del contraataque enemigo._

 _Los blindados M113 y los VN-1 con artillería antiaérea, se posicionaron en tres diferentes ubicaciones del terreno 10 atrás, diez al medio y quince al frente._

"Y es por eso que me presento ante ustedes para anunciarles como presidenta de la republica de argentina declaro el estado de guerra de nuestra nación contra este imperio." Anuncio la presidenta ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, sobre todo a los periodistas que trasmitían esta noticia a todo el mundo.

 _El día comenzaba con una tarde algo calurosa, pero no tanto como para estar preocupado._

 _Las temperaturas eran menos de 25 grados Celsius, lo cual lo hacia un día esplendido, el cielo estaba despejado con la excepción de que algunas nubes estaban en el cielo._

 _Se podría decir que sería una tarde hermosa y tranquila._

 _Pero lamentablemente ese no sería el caso, ya que dos facciones estaban a punto de entrar en combate._

"Una vez que nuestras fuerzas armadas crucen esa puerta, traeremos ante a la justicia a los responsables, que iniciaron este ataque y condenarlos a la pena de muerte de nuestra nación." Muchos de os presentes estaban de acuerdo con la presidenta, su gente merecía justicia.

 _Las dos facciones tenían un objetivo, el otro su motivación de recuperar y conquistar, mientras que el otro era de defender y proteger esas dos voluntades estaban a punto de chocar en un conflicto sin precedentes._

"nosotros no estamos familiarizado con su religión o sus creencias, pero si lo tienen espero que ellos recen por sus almas porque nosotros no tendremos piedad." Los miles de argentinos que presenciaban el discurso de su presidenta que al igual que el resto del país todos y cada uno de ellos clamaban justicia y venganza por lo ocurrido en su país.

 _El imperio contaba con ciento de miles de soldados en cada legión de su ejército._

 _Tal y como era en el principio, la caballería pesada conformada por ogros goublins y gigante que sobrevivieron al sorpresivo ataque argentino, marchaban de frente hacia la colina Alnus, seguido de las tropas humanas que contaban con un número superior al de la caballería pesada, en el cielo el escuadrón dragón avanzaban por muy delante de las tropas imperiales._

 _El armamento pesado, que poseía el imperio ya estaba listo para ser usado, las catapultas y los nuevos prototipos de balistas que podían disparar tres jabalinas al mismo tiempo estaba listo para ser usado._

 _Mientras que en el ejército argentino la artillería pesada, la artillería antiaérea junto con las tropas de tierra estaban más que listos para abrir fuego al invasor enemigo._

 _Y tal como son los argentinos cuando le dan la bienvenida a alguien, con mucho cariño ellos les daría la bienvenida con un buen porcentaje de plomo y muchos proyectiles de amor incondicional hacia ellos._

"la justicia será rápida, el castigo será duro y nuestra venganza será letal."

 _"Ataquen." Grito un general imperial, a lo cual los cientos de miles de soldados imperiales dieron un grito de guerra y cargaron hacia el frente en una ola humana contra los argentinos._

"Que sapan, que, en este día, solo una nación se mantendrá de pie."

 _"Contacto al frente." Grito un soldado argentino._

 _"prepárense." Grito otro._

 _A tres kilómetros el ejército imperial se aproximaba a una velocidad moderada pero rápida, los jinetes que estaban en el cielo eran los que más cerca estaba, seguido de la caballería pesada. Los soldados argentinos al ver su proximidad hacia ellos en ningún momento aflojaron el dedo de los gatillos de sus armas, esperaron pacientemente su llegada_

"Y seremos nosotros los que saldremos vencedores."

 _"Primer batallón fuego." "Fuego." Y una lluvia de balas y proyectiles cubrían todo el terreno de las cercanías de alnus, matando a todo lo que se acercara a ellos._

Al terminar su discurso, todos los presentes de la cámara se levantaban para aplaudir la decisión de la presidenta. Una decisión que cambiaría no tan solo toda una nación, sino que cambiara al mundo tal y como la conocemos.

Para el punto de vista de los máximos mandatarios de las grandes potencias del mundo solo significaba una cosa.

El despertar de otro gigante dormido.

Primer enfrentamiento.

Imperio: 61.300 soldados imperiales, 1000 bestias humanoides, 500 jinetes de dragón, 100 magos. Total 61.100

Muertos: 45.489 soldados imperiales, 780 bestias humanoides, 389 jinetes de dragón, 85 magos total 46.743 muertos

Capturados: 511 soldados imperiales, 50 bestias humanoides, 16 jinetes de dragón, 15 magos Total 592

Ejército argentino: 9.000 soldados activos, 100 tanques, 300 blindados, 50 vehículos multipropósitos y 50 camiones militar de trasporte.

Heridos: 34 por flechas, 20 con heridas de arma blanca.

Muertos: 116

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gate: asi las fuerzas armadas argentinas fueron a pelear ahí.

Vehículo Anfibio de Exploración (VAE): es un vehículo fabricados por las compañías francesas Renault y Panhard por encargo del Ejército Argentino. Este vehículo se suponía que sería fabricado en argentina unas 1000 unidades, pero desgraciadamente Argentina estaba en aquel período de Terrorismo de Estado en las décadas de 1970 y 1980 lo cual no se concretó por las dificultades financieras. (si ni yo me lo creo, malditos corruptos).

En esta historia entre el 20XX y el 20XX se renovó el contrato y se fabricó las 1000 unidades de lo cual solo 566 está terminada el resto todavía sigue en construcción.

NORINCO VN-1: con las renovadas relaciones entre argentina y china, creo que fue en el 2015 se firmó un acuerdo con la empresa norinco para la fabricación del VCR VN-1 8X8 de lo cual serian 110 vehículos para la argentina.

Pero lamentablemente no se pudo concretar, la verdad no sé qué paso asi que lo dejare ahí. En esta historia en el año 20XX se pudo concretar el acuerdo para la fabricación de los 110 vehículos. 75 están en servicio.

TAM 2C: según algunas fuentes de información de la diosa llamada internet (que la verdad no sé si es mujer) aun continua la modernización de los tanques TAM a la versión 2C. No sé cuándo terminaran, pero aquí la versión 2C ya está terminada.

Presidenta Natalia Benites: la verdad tenía ganas de poner como presidenta a una mujer, la razón es simple.

En el anime y el manga ahí una parte en donde la vice-ministra shirayuri aparece, a decir se me hiso gracioso la reacción de los habitantes de gate cuando se enteraron que ella era la representante de una nación poderosa.

Tal y como dijo sherry "Japón es un enigma que posee gran cultura y poder militar y su representante es una mujer lo que es una gran sorpresa para el imperio."

Qué pensarían ellos cuando se enteres que es una mujer el que dirige una poderosa nación, con una gran cultura y un poderío militar bastante aceptable ante los ojos del mundo.

Antes de que me olvide, pondré algunos proyectos militares abandonados que poseía la argentina, no sé cómo lo voy hacer, pero si quieren pueden ponerlos en los comentarios.

Nos vemos.

Por cierto sobre las dos actrices, tengo planeado algo para ellas, pero eso será mas adelante.

Los errores de ortografía y oraciones no atendibles estarán presentes en esta historia. Cualquier duda pónganlo en los comentarios, haré lo que pueda para poder contestar.

Los derechos de gate jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador y respectivo dueño Takumi Yanai.


	3. Chapter 2

Colina alnus

Hora 04:24 am

Puesto de avanzada del 5° batallón de combate del ejército argentino.

Soldados argentinos corrían a sus respectivos puestos de combate tras escuchar la alerta sobre un nuevo a ataque de los imperialistas hacia la base Alnus.

"Muévanse la puta que lo pario, que vinieron hacer aquí a jugar o a pelear." Grito un suboficial al mando a los soldados que estaban medio dormidos o entretenidos con otras cosas.

El movimiento era intenso en la nueva base argentina en alnus, después de el contraataque argentino, las fuerzas armadas tuvieron una amarga victoria. La pérdida sufrida de la fuerzas armadas argentinas ayudando a incrementar el números de tropas un total de 10.000 soldados activos al otro lado de la puerta, junto con una gran cantidad de artillería pesada, tales como 5 lanzacohetes múltiple CP-30 y 5 TAM VCLC V2, 20 cañones de campañas, morteros, tanques (ya mencionados en el capítulo 1 junto con os blindados), 5 cañones automáticos Oerlikon GDF-002 y Oerlikon GAI-B01 que están montados en los M113 y sobre todo ametralladoras y fusiles de alto calibre.

"¡Santillán! que haces pedazo de pelotudo, ¡movete la puta que te pario!" Grito el suboficial a un descuidado soldado que se tropezó justo delante de él.

"¡Si mi suboficial!, ¡lo siento mi suboficial!" Contesto el desafortunado soldado.

"Tú lo siento me vale una mierda, anda a tu puto puesto soldado ¡dale, dale!" No queriendo hacer enojar a su superior obedeció sin contestar.

En otro lado un puesto de observación y escucha que estaba en el frente de las líneas defensiva se comunicaba con una de las bases de comunicaciones del ejército.

"10 legiones humanas, un batallón de semi-humanos y un batallón de jinetes, distancia dos kilómetros, tiempo estimado 30 minutos para contacto directo."

 _"Entendido no disparen y mantengan posición cambio."_

"Recibido base, cambio." Dijo el soldado mientras veía al frente con sus binoculares hacia donde estaba el enemigo, mientras escuchaba las quejas de sus compañeros.

"Puta madre este es el tercero en esta semana." Dijo un soldado mientras sostenía su ametralladora FN M240 en la trinchera donde él estaba.

"No te quejes que acá todos estamos iguales." Le contesto uno de sus compañeros que estaba al lado de él.

"No me estoy quejando, solo digo que estos están usando a su gente como carne de cañón, además de que estaba ocupado con otra cosa de suma importancia." Le contesto nuevamente.

"En este caso Tenes razón, puedo ver que la mayoría de ellos son tan solo niños cuando recogíamos los cuerpos muertos de los campos." Dijo con pesar.

"Por cierto ver un video porno de tu mujer haciéndolo de perrito contigo no es algo de suma importancia." Dijo como una broma, pero al ver la cara de su compañero dijo todo lo contrario.

"¡Como mierda sabes eso vos!" Dijo un poco exaltado.

"¡Para es enserio! ¡yo solo lo dije de broma!"

"¡Que hijo de put-!"

"Dejen de hablar boludeces y pongan atención al frente, tendremos contacto en menos de 10 minutos." Dijo el que estaba a cargo. No queriéndolo hacer enojar a su amigo, se quedaron callados y mantuvieron su vista al frente

"Lancen las bengalas." Grito un suboficial.

Y el oscuro cielo nocturno se puso brillante por las intensas llamaradas de las luces artificiales de las bengalas que iluminaba el avance del ejército imperial con una alineación oscura de fondo de cientos de miles de soldados a su disposición, en dirección a las denominadas colinas Alnus, ocupadas por las fuerzas armadas del ejército argentino.

Este era el tercer y último intento del ejército imperial en realizar un ataque masivo contra las fuerzas armadas argentinas. Era la tercera vez en dos semanas que el enemigo realizaba este tipo de ataque contra ellos. A diferencia de los dos últimos anteriores este ataque es de desesperación, ellos perdieron un buen número de soldados y varios de ciento desertaron, la mayoría solo eran mercenarios contratados por el imperio el resto eran las bestias semi-humanas que los acompañaban. La humillante derrota que sufrieron los imperiales a manos de las fuerzas armadas argentinas "casi" hacían que sintieran pena por ellos "casi".

Una segunda llamarada de bengalas era lanzada al cielo oscuro de la noche, iluminando a toda una alineación oscura de la caballería pesada del ejercito enemigo. Al verlos los soldados argentinos pasaban el interruptor de seguridad de sus rifles y ametralladoras. En la comunicación la voz del comandante era escuchada por los auriculares en sus orejas.

"No disparen, mantenga su posición." Algunos no estaban acostumbrados, pero al igual que sus compañeros no se quejaban.

Conteniendo el aliento al ver la llegada del enemigo esperaron pacientemente la orden de su superior para abrir fuego.

La tercera llamarada de bengalas era lanzada, dando claramente la señal que habían estado esperando. Un oficial mayor del ejército dio inicio al ataque.

 **"FUEGO."** Y al igual que los dos últimos ataques del imperio, el fuego de los fusiles y cañones rugían toda la noche hasta que los gritos de los soldados imperiales callaron completamente en la fría y oscura noche.

Ultimo enfrentamiento.

El imperio: 50.000 soldados humanos, 100 bestias humanoides y 60 jinetes del escuadrón dragón. total 50.260

Muertos: 34.897 muertos humanos y semi-humanos por igual.

Capturados: 244 soldados imperiales.

Ejército argentino: 10.000 soldados activos, 100 tanques, 300 blindados, 25 artillería antiaérea, 20 cañones de campaña y 10 laza cohetes múltiples.

heridos: 36 heridos, 26 por flechas y 10 por accidente laboral.

Muertos: 0.

 **EE. UU**

 **Casa blanca**

el presidente Donald Trump, estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras repasaba los últimos detalles de su junta con sus asesores en su oficina.

"La Puerta es una frontera inexplorada o no mi querido secretario". Le pregunto a su secretario que estaba con él en la reunión.

"Asi es, señor presidente." Le contesto.

"Imagina un sinnúmero de posibilidades que podría haber en las tierras inexploradas del otro lado de la Puerta." Dijo Trump al pensar en los recursos naturales y vírgenes, abrumadora ventaja tecnológica, terrenos no contaminados para una economía conformada por el capitalismo, es como una olla llena de oro puro.

Sobre todo, la existencia de minerales y metales desconocidos que abundan en la región especia. Además de la información genética de seres fantásticos de bestias y humanoides, en incluyendo los fenómenos sobrenaturales, lo cual era como una montaña llena de tesoros para los científicos e investigadores de todo el mundo.

"Aunque es una lástima que los argentinos hallan negado todo acceso a la puerta." Dijo con un poco de desilusión y disgusto por ello. Su secretario al ver su reacción no tardo en contestarle.

"No se preocupe, señor presidente, argentina y estados unidos han fortalecidos sus lazos en los últimos años desde que la actual presidenta de la argentina está en el poder, cualquier beneficio que obtengan de la puerta, seguramente nuestro país pued-.", "Eso no es suficiente." Dijo el Trump cortando duramente a su secretario.

"La Unión Europea ya han comenzado a ejercer presión. China, Rusia y demás países han comenzado en actuar tras escenas por los beneficios que otorga la puerta." Dijo un poco preocupado sobre todo por los dos últimos países.

"Pero el verdadero problema sería ¿hasta qué punto podemos asegurar nuestros intereses?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

"Por lo tanto crees que sería lo correcto que nuestro país participe más con ellos, teniendo en cuenta las buenas relaciones que tenemos nosotros con ellos ¿no debería nuestro país participar militarmente en el otro lado de la región?" Pero su ayudante sacudió la cabeza en negación ante la pregunta de s presidente.

"Nuestro país tiene las manos llenas con el Medio Oriente y con las recientes provocaciones de corea del norte. No tenemos el lujo de involucrarnos en un conflicto en otros lugares." contesto el secretario.

"Además, las posibilidades conferidas por la Puerta no son necesariamente todas positivas. Si trataran de domesticar y educar a los salvajes no civilizados, tenían que invertir una gran cantidad de personas y dinero durante un largo período de tiempo. Al igual que durante el tiempo en el que los británicos colonizaron otras naciones, se determinó que usando solamente la fuerza bruta no era suficiente." Dijo.

El presidente al escuchar a su secretario solo suspiró profundamente ante la molestia de una realidad que no iría como él quería. Alzo su vista en el informe que tenía en mano. "¿no parece que la batalla en el otro lado haya sido muy dura?" pregunto nuevamente a su secretario.

"La cantidad de munición que usaron en los intentos de ataque por parte de las fuerzas extranjeras era sumamente alarmante, pero recientemente los ataques disminuyeron, el ejército argentino ha defendido bien su dominio en la región. Después de todo, la diferencia entre el armamento que poseía no era nada contra el armamento actual de los argentinos, la diferencia era demasiado amplia."

"Hmph. Entonces, ¿cómo crees que nuestro país debería responder a eso?" Pregunto nuevamente.

"En la etapa actual, debería estar bien suministrar al gobierno argentino con armas y municiones, solo tenemos que darles una mano a las industrias de las armas y más tarde podemos decir que queremos enviar gente al otro lado de la Puerta para una investigación científica en la región especial, imagino que lo que hagamos después de eso dependerá según la situación con el paso del tiempo. Además de que, si apoyamos demasiado a la argentina, las cosas podrían ir mal dada la situación en el otro lado por las ejecuciones ilegales que realizaron." Contesto el secretario. A lo cual el presidente pensó en las consecuencias.

"Si tienes razón, mostrar demasiado apoyo de nuestra parte sería muy contra prudente." No había manera de saber de cómo cambiarían las cosas. La mayoría de los países reconocen que argentina tenía una justa causa para enviar a sus fuerzas armadas a la región especial.

Pero en algunos casos como el reino unido acusan al país que argentina estaría volviendo a sus días militaristas y critican su despliegue como una agresión. Ese país tenía una historia de criticar a la argentina por cualquier cosa que hiciera, pero lo que había oído lo molestaba. Si argentina se moviera en la dirección de monopolizar los beneficios de la Puerta, surgirían más países que simpatizaban con esa crítica. Si eso sucedía, al menos quería evitar que los Estados Unidos fueran llamados cómplices.

"dejaremos que argentina se valga con lo que pueda." Y si la situación empeoraba, estaría bien intervenir y tomar el control de las cosas. Para ello, harían arreglos con la ONU. Eso es lo que su secretario le había dicho.

Pero para Trump eso no era suficiente.

Mientras argentina siguiera haciendo bien como lo están haciendo hasta ahora, parecía improbable que ellos pudieran hacer un movimiento para participar en el despliegue en región. El presidente Donald Trump se enfrentaba a la necesidad de mostrar a su gente logros concretos. Por otra parte, ciertamente era cierto que no podía ignorar las advertencias de su secretario. chasqueando su lengua con disgusto solo pudo aceptar el consejo de su secretario.

Trasladando la conversación hacia el siguiente problema importante. La inesperada aparición de la Puerta es el segundo impacto que sufrió la historia después del descubrimiento de américa. Fue un acontecimiento histórico que llevó al descubrimiento de un nuevo continente. Así como España se convirtió en un poderoso imperio tras el descubrimiento del continente americano, podría suponerse que el descubrimiento de la Puerta cambiaría grandemente la estructura del mundo. Debido a eso todos los gobiernos y países del mundo, estaban observando cada movimiento y acciones que realizan la republica de argentina.

Y con cada movimiento que hagan es una oportunidad para ellos.

 **CAPITAL IMPERIAL**

"perdone mi rudeza, pero parece que hubo un error su majestad." Dijo el duque kurzel. "La pérdida del 60% de nuestro ejército imperial es un golpe muy duro a nuestro imperio." Dijo "Dígame su majestad ¿Cómo planea compensar este desastre sin precedente? ¿Cómo planea el emperador gobernar este país tras este trágico suceso?" pregunto el duque kurzel no cortando sus palabras cuando se dirigió al emperador Molt Sol Augustus.

"Duque kurzel, comprendo su preocupación, pero piense un poco en nuestra gente." Dijo el emperador molt mientras se cubría el rostro con su mano.

"Es cierto que nuestras perdidas nos costaron nuestra ventaja militar y les preocupa que los vasallos y los demás reinos puedan revelarse y ataca a la mismísima capital imperial o peor aún que nuestros enemigos extranjeros decidan invadirnos ahora que estamos muy debilitados." Dijo molt.

"Que patético, no." Sorprendiendo en gran medida al duque kurzel

"Es precisamente ahora que nuestro imperio ya estando en peligro tanto el emperador, el senado y el pueblo deben estar unidos para enfrentarse esta dificultad sin precedente y progresar hacia el futuro." Tras haber dicho eso a llamando la atención de los presentes.

"¿qué guerras no se ha ganado sin perdidas? Ninguna, por lo tanto, no hare a nadie responsable sobre nuestra derrota y no me acusen de fallar en ser insensible ante este acto, además confió en que ninguno de ustedes perderá el tiempo en participar en el tribunal día tras día" ganados la risa de la mitad de los presentes mientras que la otra mitad mira con desapruebo lo que había dicho.

 _"El solo ha absuelto toda la responsabilidad a todos en esta cámara,"_ pensó con disgusto kurzel.

"pero ¿qué podemos hacer?" comento un anciano del senado.

"¡Han pasado 94 días desde que nuestras fuerzas expedicionarias fueran derrotadas al otro lado de la puerta!, ¡52 desde la destrucción del campamento! y ¡38 días desde que nuestro ejército fueron completamente derrotados al intentar recapturar la puerta!"

"Cada intento de recuperarlas era inútil ya que, desde la distancia los extranjeros usaban una magia poderosa que nunca antes hemos visto." Dijo.

"Y según la información de nuestros exploradores ellos han estado en proceso de establecer un campamento a este lado de la puerta a un ritmo acelerado, estimamos que estaría terminado en tan solo unas semanas." Estando a punto de dar más información al emperador, pero fue que en ese momento que otro miembro del senado que a diferencia del resto este llevaba una armadura militar.

"¡Entonces seguiremos peleando contra ellos!" Dijo el militar "¡si no contamos con las suficientes tropas para vengar a nuestros hombres, entonces podemos reunir más de nuestros estados sometidos! ¡Y asi podemos atacar y recuperar la colina Alnus de una vez por todas!" finalizando con un grito sobre su pedido, otros no estaban de acuerdo con sus métodos.

"¿de que serviría la fuerza bruta?" dijo un senador, "entonces quiere decir que te rindes," dijo otro "maldito promotores de guerra." y después toda la cámara del senado entraron en discusión sobre que se debería de hacer, las discusiones sobre cuáles son las acciones que tomarían con respecto a la colina alnus fueron silenciadas por el emperador Molt que al levantarse de su trono todos los presentes se detuvieron.

"No es mi intención permanecer sentado y no podemos permanecer oculto por lo tanto ¡eso nos deja con más opción que pelear!" todos quedaron sorprendido por la decisión del emperador Molt, "envíen a nuestros mensajeros para pedir refuerzos a los estados sometidos y aliados del imperio" alzando la voz con mucha autoridad.

"Para combatir y defender nuestro continente Falmart de estos invasores que vinieron de este otro mundo, ¡reuniremos nuevamente nuestras fuerzas y con la ayuda del ejército de la federación de los reinos aliados Guiaremos a nuestro ejército, atacaremos a los invasores y recapturáremos las colinas alnus" Al decir esto muchos de los que estaban a favor de la guerra estuvieron de acuerdo con la orden del emperador Molt, pero los pocos que no estaban de acuerdo se mantuvieron callados, solo el duque kurzel se atrevió a acercase al emperador y decirle.

"Su majestad permítame decirle que esto no tan solo será una masacre, si no que llenaremos las tierras que están alrededor de alnus con los cuerpos muertos de nuestros hombres y bestias caídos." A lo cual solo recibió una sonrisa arrogante y cruel por parte de él.

 **4 KM DE LA COLINA ALNUS.**

Montado en su caballo el rey duran observaba a su ejército marchar hacia el campamento de la federación de los reinos aliados, en eso uno de sus jinetes se acercó a él.

"Su majestad, hemos avistados a lo que parece ser exploradores del enemigo a dos colinas de aquí." Dijo uno de sus subordinados.

Fijo su vista en dirección donde estaba los exploradores del enemigo. El rey Durán del reino de Elbe peinó su cabello con rayas blancas e intentó adivinar lo que pensaba el emperador Molt cuando reunió a muchas tropas de la Federación para combatir a tan pocos invasores.

"Déjalos tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer." Dijo duran mientras que ambos se dirigían al campamento.

 **TIENDA DE MANDO DE LA FEDERACION.**

"¿el comandante del ejerció imperial no vendrá?" preguntó duran al mensajero del imperio.

"Nuestro ejército imperial se enfrenta al enemigo en alnus." Contesto. "El comandante no puede marcharse."

"No entiendo, no vi tantos enemigos en alnus." Dijo duran, mientras se sentaba. " _algo no está bien aquí."_ Pensó para sí mismo.

"Señor duran, el ejército imperial mantiene al enemigo en nuestro lugar." Dijo el rey de ligu "Señor Ligu." Contesto duran.

"Quisiéramos que su ejército atacase al enemigo mañana al amanecer." Dijo el representante del imperio.

"entendido, mi ejercito tomara la primera ofensiva." Dijo un señor con armadura verde. "No, el mío lo hará." Dijo otro. "Esperen, esta vez nosotros tomaremos la primera ofensiva." Dando un suspiro largo duran observaba como los generales y reyes discutían sobre quienes tomarían la primera ofensiva.

"entonces nos encontraremos mañana en la colina alnus." Dando por finalizado el mensaje se retiró del lugar. Levantándose de su asiento el rey de Alguna dijo.

"Estoy ansioso, no puedo esperar hasta mañana."

"mi ejercito acabara con todos ellos." Dijo el rey de Mudwan.

"Lastimosamente mi ejército no estará en el frente de la batalla." Dijo el rey de league, al ver a su amigo desanimado duran le dijo.

"Según el informe de los exploradores ahí menos de 10.000 soldados en alnus y nosotros tenemos más de 300.000 en nuestro ejército. Crees que el camino hacia la victoria está solo en la primera línea de batalla." Dijo el rey duran, queriendo contestarle se dio cuenta que duran ha estado muy pensativo.

"Hay algo que te preocupa duran." Pregunto.

"No me gusta el aspecto de esta batalla, hay mucho que el imperio no nos ha dicho." Dijo duran

"Ha, tal parece que el león nativo de elber le está afectando la edad." Bromeo un poco.

"Puede ser ya estoy poniéndome viejo para estas cosas, reúne a los demás reyes debemos discutir las siguientes estrategias que tomaremos en alnus." Reuniendo a los cuatros reyes empezaron a discutir las siguientes acciones que se tomaría alnus.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE CAMPAMENTO DE LOS REINOS ALIADOS.**

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban todo el campamento haciendo que el frio de la noche calentaran a todo un ejército que estaban listos para partir.

"Avancen!" dijo el rey de Alguna avanzo con su ejército hacia alnus, detrás de ellos le seguían el rey Mudwan y el duque de Ligu.

"Es hora de la batalla?" dijo duran al salir de su tienda, en eso uno de sus exploradores se acercó a él.

"Informe mi señor." Dijo "10.000 tropas del ejército de Alguna y Mudwan marchan hacia alnus, seguido por el ejército de Ligu."

"Y el ejército imperial." pregunto duran

"Pues… no encontramos a ningún soldado imperial en alnus mi señor." contesto con nerviosismo el soldado

"Que?" dijo desconcertado duran.

 **Con la federación de los ejércitos aliados.**

Avanzando hacia alnus el rey de Ligu sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. _"Que fue eso, siento como si nos metiéramos en la boca del lobo."_ Pensó.

"Porque no está el ejército imperial?" pregunto a su general. "No lo sé mi señor." Dijo

"¿No puede ser, acaso ellos no habrán…?" siguieron avanzando hasta encontrar unos carteles que decían.

 **"ADVERTENCIA, POR RAZONES DE SEGURIDAD MANTÉNGANSE FUERA DE LOS LIMITES ESTABLECIDOS, CUALQUIER INTENTO DE INVADIR ESTE TERRITORIO SERÁ CONSIDERADO HOSTIL."**

 **ATTE: EL EJERCITO ARGENTINO.**

Ignorando la advertencia siguieron marchando, hasta que de pronto todos escucharon un ruido extraño procedente del cielo, el rey de Alguna dándose cuenta de donde provenía el sonido alzo su cabeza hacia arriba y observo extraños objetos que caían hacia él, no dándole tiempo para gritar la mitad de su cuerpo fue destrozado por la explosión causando la muerte de casi todo los que estaban a su alrededor.

"¡Majestad! ¡estamos bajo ataque de magia enemiga!" el rey de mudwan observando como sus hombres eran masacrados por las explosiones intentando hacer una retirada fue alcanzado por las balas de las ametralladoras.

"Mis hombres!" dijo el rey league al ver que las explosiones estaban acabando con casi todo su ejército "A todas las unidades formación de tortuga repito formación de tortuga." Grito a su hombre, obedeciendo todos levantaron sus escudos y formando una enorme defensa, pero de nada sirvió porque los proyectiles y las balas los atravesaban como si nada.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡nunca antes había visto esta clase de magia! y ¡tampoco podemos ver al enemigo!" dijo el rey de Ligu antes de ser derribado por uno de los proyectiles, herido logro levantarse y mirar como sus hombres eran masacrado sin piedad y sus cuerpos eran esparcidos por todo el suelo, algunos de ellos morían quemados.

"¡Esto no es una batalla!" dijo en el dolor al ver como uno de sus hombres gritaba mientras se quemaba en vida y otro suplicaba ayuda por la pérdida de sus miembros. "¡Esto es una masacre!" grito este último antes de ser alcanzado por uno de los proyectiles haciendo que su cuerpo estalle en pedazos.

A lo lejos del campo de batalla el rey duran avanzaba con su ejército hacia alnus, pero fue detenido por las fuertes explosiones.

"Que está pasando! Acaso la colina alnus ha entrado en erupción" dijo al observar como una gran cantidad de humo y polvo se levantaba. "¡Vamos debemos de acelerar el paso!" Obedeciendo a su rey todos marcharon hacia alnus, pero al llegar se encontraron con la cruda realidad de la batalla.

Todos quedaron en shock por lo que vieron, soldados muertos y mutilados partes de sus cuerpos esparcidos por todo el suelo, algunos tenían grabes quemaduras y los charcos de sangre entre mesclado con la suciedad de la tierra. Algunos de los soldados menos experimentados vomitaron el contenido de su estómago y los veteranos solo podían desviar la mirada para no presenciar tal atrocidad.

"¿En dónde están los reyes de mudwan y Alguna? ¿dónde está el rey de ligu?" dijo duran al ver tal barbarie, saliendo de su sorpresa dijo.

"todos vuelvan al campamento!" exclamo duran a sus generales, obedeciendo ordenaron la retirada hacia el campamento.

 **PRIMERA OFENSIVA**

 **Bajas de los reinos aliados: 30.000 soldados.**

 **Capturados: 0**

 **Campamento de la federación.**

"acabaron con todo un ejército de 30.000 hombres y bestias, como demonios es eso posible." Grito angustiado un general.

"además de que usaron magia del que nunca habíamos visto, ninguno de los nobles ha sobrevivido en el ataque. Todo lo que encontramos fueron piernas, brazos, y restos de cuerpos carbonizados, no quedo nada que pudiéramos reconocer." Dijo con naucias un general al presenciar tal masacre.

"¿dónde está el ejército imperial? no se suponía que estarían en el frente de la batalla." pregunto un general.

"No, olvídenlos ni siquiera el ejército imperial podría contra ellos." Contesto otro ya resignado al presenciar el poder de los enemigos del otro mundo.

"entonces no deberíamos retirarnos." comento otro, llamando la atención de muchos de los presentes, sobre todo al mismísimo rey duran.

"No, no nos retiraremos." Dijo con brusquedad y seriedad, mientras veía el casco abollado del duque de ligu. "No sin antes de que pueda lanzarles una de mis flechas." Mirando a todos los presentes con una flagrante mirada, pero al hacerlo todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escucharlo, un general de su ejército le dijo.

"No podemos huir ahora, seguiremos combatiendo al enemigo en alnus" anuncio el rey duran, pero al hacerlo todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escucharlo, un general de su legión dijo.

"Mi señor, como puede decir algo asi no creo que sea buena idea atacarlos si ellos destruyeron en tan solo una hora a más de 30.000 que cree que nos podría pasar si ellos decidieran usar todo su poder." Queriendo hacerle entrar en razón a su señor.

"Sé que no les agrada la idea de atacar de nuevo a alnus, pero que es lo que prefieren, correr y vivir como cobardes o quedarse y caer con honor." Dijo el rey duran a todos los presentes. Con la cabeza agachada todos sintieron vergüenza al querer retirarse.

"Y cuál sería sus órdenes mi señor." Dijo el general.

"Aremos una incursión nocturna." Dijo "Esta noche abra luna llena, podríamos emboscar al enemigo sin ser detectados, usaremos 100.000 soldados como última ofensiva el resto volverá a casa asi evitamos más perdidas de nuestros hombres."

 **Colina alnus en las altas horas de la noche.**

En los cielos oscuros y despejados de la noche, los campos de alnus estaban iluminando el avance del vasto ejército de la federación de los reinos aliados. Ellos hacían todo lo posible para avanzar silenciosamente hacia la base del enemigo del otro mundo.

Montado en su corcel un general gritaba muy bajo hacia las tropas.

"silencio." Dijo un general. "Muévanse en silencio." Aunque ellos se movían muy lentamente, el ruido y chirridos de los caballos y de sus armaduras no ayudaban mucho. Duran veía como su ejército y el resto de lo que quedaba de los reinos aliados. De pronto, como si se tratara de un milagro o de una muy mala suerte, los cielos de la oscura noche fueron iluminados por las bengalas, exponiendo a todo el ejército.

Al ser descubiertos el rey duran no perdió el tiempo se adelantó al frente tomo la delantera mientras gritaba a los soldados. "¡Muévanse! ¡todas las unidades ataquen! ¡caballeros ataquen! ¡corran, corran.!" Grito mientras cabalgaba hacia adelante mientras las tropas obedeciendo la orden de su rey avanzaron junto con él, de pronto la noche fue iluminada por los proyectiles que impactaban el suelo rompiendo toda la formación del ejército.

"ARGH!" eran los gritos desgarradores de los soldados tras ser alcanzados nuevamente por los proyectiles, ignorando el peligro al que se enfrenta Duran siguió avanzando al frente hasta que vio nuevamente los destellos de luz de los proyectiles que se aproximaban a una gran velocidad hacia él, queriendo esquivarlos no logro ver las cercas con púas que estaban al frente, lo cual lo lanzo al suelo cayendo secamente contra el duro suelo de la tierra.

"¡Señor duran!, ¡rápido pongan los escudos al frente!" Dijo un soldado al ver a su rey caer, usando los escudos como apoyo lograron sacarlo de ahí, formando una barrera a su alrededor para protegerlo. Duran al tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría, no perdió el tiempo y les grito a su soldado que se retiraran.

"Huyan!" dijo duran al empujar a sus hombres. "rápido, huyan todos." grito a sus hombres, de pronto pequeños destellos de luz aparecieron en el campo viajando a una gran velocidad, atravesando la armadura y los escudos de sus hombres como si fuera papel. Viendo de como su ejército era completamente aniquilado sin nada que perder empezó a caminar hacia el frente sin importarle s vivía o Moria.

Siguió avanzando hasta que se detuvo en medio de su ejército y de sus enemigos, agachando la cabeza recogió un arco y una flecha que estaban en el suelo.

"¡bastardos!" dijo mientras apuntaba al frente. "¡Malditos bastardos!" lanzando la flecha observo de como caía en dirección del enemigo.

 **En las trincheras**.

"¡AAARGH! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡LA CONCHA DE SU HERMANA CHOTA!" Gritaba un soldado al sentir un impacto de flecha en su hombro.

 **Con duran.**

"¿Cómo?" dijo mientras veía de como los destellos viajaban por todo el campo en cámara lenta.

"¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?" Se pregunto. Sin nada más que perder empezó a reírse como un lunático en medio de la balacera, hasta que su risa fue silenciada por el impacto de un proyectil.

"¡AAARGH! Grito antes de lanzado hacia atrás por el proyectil que impacto en el frete suyo perdiendo en si un brazo y una pierna en el proceso.

 **SEGUNDA OFENSIVA DE LOS REINOS ALIADOS.**

 **Reinos aliados: 100.000 soldados.**

 **Bajas: 75.679 muertos**

 **Capturados: 146 sobrevivientes.**

 **Bajas del ejército argentino: 1 herido por flecha.**

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

 **08:55 AM.**

 **POV teniente primero miguel augusto** **.**

Lo primero que pensé al ver todo el campo de batalla fue. _"dios mío."_ Observando detenidamente cada detalle de los cuerpos esparcido en el suelo. _"Que hemos hecho."_ Pensé con tristeza.

No sabía en qué pensar al ver tal masacre, apenas podía identificar los cuerpos destrozados y carbonizados por los proyectiles de los tanques, las extremidades y los torsos estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo, sinceramente sentí pena por ellos al ver la expresión de horror en sus rostros e incluso pude identificar a unos cuantos jóvenes entre los cientos de cuerpos en el campo.

Yo aún recuerdo cada proyectil y cada impacto que causaba al hacer explosión matando y mutilando a decenas de hombres en un instante, los que no morían por los proyectiles eran alcanzado por los morteros y las ametralladoras que teníamos a disposición.

Los ruidos de los buitres me sacaron de mis pensamientos observando de como esas aves de carroña se daban un festín con los cuerpos muertos de nuestros enemigos, a los lejos pude identificar a varios de mis compañeros recorriendo en todo el campo para poder encontrar sobrevivientes en el ataque, desviando mi mirada hacia el suelo me agaché para recoger un arco roto que estaba tirada al suelo.

"Escuche que murieron casi 80.000 en estos dos últimos ataques." Dijo mi compañero.

"En realidad todavía no se sabe cuántos son los números de muertos, pero puede ser más, dependiendo de cuantos cuerpos saquemos de los campos." Le dije.

"Imagínate, si 80.000 hombres murieron en el enfrentamiento de anoche, no me quiero ni imaginar cuantos serian si lo sumamos con los últimos ataques que sufrimos en esta última semana, el número de muertos seria comparado a una pequeña ciudad entera." en eso mi compañero me pregunto.

"Preocupado por el enemigo?" me pregunto en broma.

"Ponte a pensar un poco Marcelo, literalmente estamos combatiendo con personas que usan espadas y lanzas, el solo hecho de ver toda esta masacre, seriamente me hace pensar ¿contra qué clase de país estamos luchando?" le dije mientras lanzaba el arco roto a distancia.

"Poniéndolo de esa forma hace que todo esto esté mal." Me dijo un poco apenado, intentando contestarle escuche un pequeño gemido.

"En realidad todo está mal, pero quienes somos nosotros para cuestionarlos." Dando un suspiro profundo me dirigí hacia Marcelo. "Vamos que tenemos mucho que recorrer." Estando a punto de irnos, escuche un pequeño ruido a mi izquierda.

"Escuchaste eso." Le dije a Marcelo lo cual este asintió con la cabeza, quedándonos callado por unos segundos, escuchamos nuevamente el ruido y no cualquier ruido.

"Ahí, debajo de esos escudos." Dijo Marcelo apuntando hacia una pila de escudos amontonados. Sin perder el tiempo, rápidamente nos aproximamos, sacándolo de uno en uno a ambos nos sorprendió encontrar a otro cuerpo del ataque de anoche, este estaba muy mal herido, su brazo y pierna izquierda habían sido desprendido de su cuerpo exponiendo su hueso y carne ennegrecido por el fuego y gran parte de la carne de su pierna estaba colgando de su hueso, esto debería de haberlo matado nadie podría haber sobrevivido a eso al menos no que yo conozca.

Agachándome para comprobar su pulso y me sorprendió que aun estuviera vivo al parecer este, se negaba a morir.

"Rápido, llama al cuerpo médico y deciles que encontramos a otro sobreviviente." Le dije a mi compañero que ya estaba contactando a la base.

"Tranquilo vieja, ya te vamos a sacar de acá, aguanta solo un poco que ya te vamos a sacar de acá." Le dije mientras sacaba mi botiquín de primero auxilio.

 **EN LOS ALREDEDORES DE ALNUS, HORAS DESPUES DE LA DERROTA DE LOS REINOS ALIADOS.**

A lo lejos de la puerta un grupo de cinco exploradores del imperio se escondía en los árboles que estaban alrededor de la colina alnus, ellos habían llegado para confirmar la derrota de la federación de los reinos aliados.

Y vaya si que se sorprendieron al ver todo un ejército de la federación de los reinos aliados

"Lleva esto al palacio imperial y entrégaselo al emperador eh infórmale sobre la derrota de los reinos aliados." Entregándole el rollo con dicha información.

"entendido" estando a punto de subir a su caballo, de pronto escucharon un ruido en las plantas que están alrededor, en silencio y en alerta los otros 3 exploradores sacaron sus espadas.

"Le sugiero que se marche rápido muchacho, no queremos qu-." No pudiendo terminar de hablar, un pastor alemán que estaba oculto en los arbustos salto y ataco el cuello del explorador, los otros tres que estaban al frente se sorprendieron por el repentino ataque del animal, no dudaron en querer matar al perro, pero no lograron hacerlo ya que fueron abatidos por un francotirador que estaba escondido entre las plantas.

El joven explorador al ver que su compañero eran atacados aprovechó para poder escapar y entregar el mensaje.

 **POV. Teniente primero Mario bullrich.**

Unos minutaos antes a unos metros de los exploradores, camuflado en los matorrales que estaban debajo de los árboles, un francotirador del ejercito observaba atreves de su binoculares a los cinco exploradores que por su armadura eran soldados imperiales, camuflados entre los arbustos su compañero un perro pastor alemán gruñía con hostilidad hacia ellos, acariciando su cabeza para tranquilizarlo saco su radio y contacto a la base.

"Líder, líder aquí habla Centinela, cambio," dijo bullrich _"le escucho centinela, cambio"_

"tengo a cinco exploradores imperiales al lado norte de la puerta a unos 200 m. de mi posición son cuatro adultos y un joven, cambio." Dijo "cuáles son sus órdenes, cambio."

 _"inicie eliminación de los hostiles,"_ anuncio _"de ser posible traiga a uno vivo a la base para interrogatorio, cambio"_

"entendido base, cambio" cortando la conexión, prepare mi Remington 700 para disparar.

"Prepárate leona al parecer tendremos acción hoy" le dije a mi perra, lo cual esta me respondió con un pequeño ladrido, apuntando a través de la mira telescópica, vi que uno de ellos estaba a punto de irse.

"esto es un problema." Me dije a mi mismo mientras apuntaba con la mira hacia mis objetivos.

"Lista chica" le dije a mi perra, lo cual se preparaba para correr, no perdiendo mi tiempo ordené a mi perra atacar.

"¡Ataca!" Escuchando mi orden ella se lanzó hacia sus objetivos, deteniéndose a unos 5 metros de ellos se camuflo en los arbustos de la zona, avanzo lentamente hacia su primer objetivo de lo cual era un hombre mayor de pelo algo canoso, lista y preparado salto desde su posición y con sus fauces sostuvo el cuello de sus adversarios. Cuando vi que los tres restantes estaban a punto de atacar a mi compañera, jale del gatillo y remate de un disparo a la cabeza a dos exploradores, cargando mi rifle apunte nuevamente y dispare al torso del tercer explorado quedando gravemente herido, completando mi trabajo observe que el otro logro escapar aprovechando la situación del momento.

"aquí centinela, logramos cumplir nuestros objetivos, 3 abatidos, 1 herido y uno prófugo cambio," dije levantándome de mi posición y observe con mis binoculares de como leona aún tenía entre sus fauces el cuello del otro explorador, girando hacia el otro lado para ver al otro explorador escapándose en su caballo, me puse en contacto con la base "que hago con el prófugo ¿lo persigo? no me tomara mucho tiempo." Pregunte.

 ** _"negativo centinela, traiga al herido y regrese a la base cambio"_ ,** "a la orden líder, cambio," subiendo a su cuatriciclo me dirigí hacia donde estaba mis objetivos, al llegar llame a leona para que se detenga y me dirigí hacia el herido para revisar si aún seguía con vida, comprobando su pulso confirme que estaba bien solo inconsciente por el shock y el dolor de la herida, no perdiendo el tiempo lo alce sobre mis hombro y lo lleve a mi cuatriciclo, usando una soga que tenía lo amarro bien en su espalda para llevarlo a tratamiento médico en la base alnus, dando un fuerte silbido llame a mi compañera para que se subiera, al escucharme rápidamente se subió encima del prisionero, encendiendo el motor no pudo evitar dar una última mirada a la dirección en donde se escapó el joven explorador.

" _De la que te salvaste niño."_ Pensé sobre la suerte que tuvo al no ser capturado para interrogatorio, encendiendo el motor me dirigí hacia la base.

 **Capital imperial, palacio imperial**

"Su majestad tras la derrota de los reinos aliados, se estima que tuvieron una pérdida de más de 105.000 en total entre todas las naciones." Dijo el ministro Marcus. "Los ejércitos derrotados regresan a casa sin su líder mientras que el resto carente de liderazgo se han separado y dispersados convirtiéndose en bandidos."

"…Hmph todo va de acuerdo según el plan." Dijo molt desinteresado. "Por ahora, nuestros países vecinos ya no son una amenaza para el imperio." Dijo Molt,

"Quemen todo pueblo y aldea desde alnus hasta la capital imperial. Envenenen los pozos y tomen su cosecha y ganado eso de tendrá al enemigo y se verán obligados a detenerse, por lo cual nos dará ventaja sobre ellos." Dijo el emperador molt.

"Tácticas de tierra quemada." Dijo sorprendido Marcus. "Me preocupa la perdida de impuesto y los desertores incluso nuestros ingresos fiscales bajaran considerablemente."

"¿Desertores?" pregunto ignorando este último.

"Ahí mociones dentro del senado para pedirle que se retire empezando por el duque kurzel." Dijo el ministro, a lo cual molt se rio por la noticia.

"Perfecto, es una buena oportunidad para encargarme de todo el senado, pero por ahora permitiré que haga lo que quieran en el senado." Dijo. "Marcus te encargo del consejo privado." Sorprendiendo en gran medida al ministro Marcus, entonces desde la entrada una joven pelirroja ingreso abruptamente a la sala de trono del emperador.

"Su majestad!" exclamo la joven irrespetuosa, ante el emperador. Ella tenía el cabello rojo bermellón, de piel blanca, con un vestido de seda blanca.

"Que sucede piña co Lada." Dijo molt molesto por su interrupción. "Que es lo que quieres?"

"Me eh enterado sobre alnus." Dijo piña. "Que el ejército de los reinos aliados fue vencido miserablemente ante los enemigos del otro mundo." Dijo.

"¿Por qué su majestad no está haciendo nada en este momento? Y ¿Qué está haciendo, ahora que nuestro país está en una situación tan crítica?" pregunto duramente la princesa piña.

"S-su alteza! ¿qué rayos esta...?" exclamo el ministro.

"Obviamente preocupándome por las tropas enviadas a alnus." Dijo desafiante.

"Entiendo su preocupación su majestad, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar una solución a este problema." Dijo el ministro tratando de explicar.

"Que conformista! ¡acaso eso nos ayudara en detener la invasión." Grito piña. "Marcus ¿le has dicho la verdad a su majestad." Haciendo que el ministro se ponga nervioso.

"C-claro que sí." Dijo con nerviosismo.

"Víbora! ¡no le has mencionado sobre los soldados capturados en alnus, no es verdad." Gritándole furiosamente al ministro. El emperador molt quien se había mantenido callado hasta el momento decidió que ya era suficiente.

"Es suficiente piña." Dijo can gravedad haciendo callar a la joven.

"Entiendo la gravedad de la situación y tienes razón hemos ignorado mucho sobre el enemigo que ocupa alnus." Dijo molt, pensando en lo que había dicho piña. Pensando

"Por desgracia sabemos muy poco sobre el enemigo en alnus ya que la información que tenemos en manos es muy limitada." Dijo pensando en lo que le iba a decir a piña.

"esto es perfecto ¿puedo pedirte a ti y a tu orden de caballeros que los espíe?" sorprendiendo a gran medida a la joven.

"Claro asumiendo que tu orden de caballero sea más que tus juguetes personales." Bajo la provocadora mirada del emperador, piña cerro los labios.

"Entiendo su majestad." Dijo tragándose su orgullo, solo pudo agachar la cabeza en aceptación del pedido.

"Muy bien te deseo éxito hija mía." Dicho eso la princesa piña Co lada, tercera hija del Emperador Molt Sol Augustus, se retiró de la sala del trono.

 **Colina Alnus, base del ejército argentino.**

 **Centro de mando del ejército.**

"Como todos sabrán nos hemos demorado tres meses en instalarnos aquí, ahora el gobierno y la misma presidenta ha ordenado en adelantar la exploración de la zona y conseguir información de los desaparecidos." Dijo el general Jorge Salazar ante un grupo seleccionado de soldados que conformaría los equipos de exploración y reconocimiento.

"En un informe de lo cual se les entregara al terminar la reunión, está la información que hemos obtenido de los prisioneros y los documentos secuestrados durante los enfrentamientos." Anuncio el general Jorge Salazar mostrando en una pantalla que estaba instalada en la sala de reuniones una serie de imágenes en donde se podía ver caminos y pueblos marcados en un mapa.

"¿Cuándo comenzamos con la exploración? y ¿cuánto piensa en llevar, mi general?" Pregunto el teniente primero bruno Galván.

"Comenzaremos mañana a las 07:00 am, se formará 12 equipo de reconocimiento avanzado, integrado por doce soldados en cada uno. Su misión es hacer contacto pacifico con los residentes de las zonas locales y obtener información sobre la capital imperial y demás naciones aliadas, cualquier tipo de información que nos pueda ser útil para nuestra operación es de vital importancia, además gracias al nuevo prototipo de aviones no tripulado hemos trazado los caminos y nos aseguramos de que no haya ningún rastro del enemigo."

"¿Qué pasaría con la barrera de idioma mi coronel? algunos de nosotros todavía no han aprendido el idioma local de esta región." preguntó el teniente Eduardo rojas.

"La barrera de idioma no será un problema." Dijo mostrando un pequeño libro de color rojo, a los presentes.

"gracias a de los investigadores y a los interrogatorios, hemos entendido que el idioma en el que hablan es igual al latín de la antigua roma, solo que un poco más distorsionado, pero eso no nos impidió en crear un libro de traducción que después será distribuido a todo el personal."

"Bueno no era de sorprenderse, la armadura que lo decía todo." Comento la teniente Mia Gonzales.

"Y una cosa más antes de que se vayan, en el informe esta la información de las criaturas que habitan en esta región." Anuncio mostrando en la pantalla un esquema de dibujos de diferentes criaturas de la región.

"Y no solo está la información de esas criaturas, sino que también, existe la posibilidad, de que haya Dragones de mayor tamaño, en los alrededores de la región, si ven a una de estas cosas, no lo confrontes y evítenlos a toda costa." Dijo llamando la atención de los presentes.

"Si me permite preguntar mi general l ¿Por qué?" Pregunto el teniente Saavedra.

"Los dragones que hemos capturados con vida se determinó que sus escalas eran tan duras que la única forma de derribarlos era con balas de 12,7 mm." Mostrando imágenes de los pequeños dragones de montura que capturaron en los últimos meses.

"Ahora imagínense a una de estas cosas, pero 10 veces más grande y diez veces más mortíferas." Mostrando unos dibujos gráficos de un enorme dragón con enormes colmillos, varios picos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una estructura bípeda con un tamaño que fácilmente podría superar un edificio de cuatro pisos. Los presentes estaban asombrados e intimidados con la imagen de la criatura, incluso si es tan solo un dibujo gráfico.

"Aunque no se ha reportado más de estas criaturas en los últimos 50 años, no quiero arriesgarme en desplegar nuestras fuerzas de exploración sin estar preparados." Cambiando la imagen de la pantalla.

"Es por eso que se los equipara con un lanzacohetes AT-4 con proyectiles CS-HP que son capases de penetrar blindaje de 500 hasta 600 mm, ametralladoras Browning M2HB como arma de apoyo, lanza granadas Mk 19 y, por último, pero no menos importantes los BGM-71C TOW 2 que estarán montados en los humvee que usaran para la exploración."

"Mi general, no es eso un poco excesivo." Pregunto nuevamente.

"Claro que lo es soldado, pero lo hago por una razón. Mas allá de nuestra base existen otras criaturas igual peligrosas que los dragones, criaturas como gigantes, minotauros, ciclopes y demás criaturas que solo salen en los libros de fantasía. Es por eso que les está dando armamentos pesados para poder confrontarlos." Dijo mientras apagaba la pantalla blanca.

"Aunque ustedes no tendrán ningún problema en poder repelerlos, quiero que hagan algo. Si se encuentran con uno de estas cosas, quiero que lo eviten a toda costa, no lo ataquen, no lo confronten y sobre todo no entren en un enfrentamiento innecesario contra estas criaturas."

"pero si se encuentra en una situación en donde no tengan opción que enfrentarlo." Mirando seriamente a todos los presentes. "denle con todo lo que tenga y pártanle bien el orto a esa puta lagartija, ¡QUEDO CLARO!"

"Si mi general."

"Bien, queda por terminada la reunión, pueden retirarse." Dicha orden todos se retiraron del lugar.

 **A la mañana siguiente. (que rápido pasa el tiempo en los finc.)**

 **Hora 07:00 am**

En el gran espacio en donde estaba asignados los vehículos de exploración, los soldados argentinos equipados con el equipo estándar del ejercito estaban en fila frente a los vehículos. Los vehículos que usarían para la exploración eran y dos vehículos Glover Tactics y un humvee equipados con ametralladoras, lanzagranadas y el lanza misiles.

Al frente de los vehículos estaban los soldados argentinos equipados con uniformes de camuflaje MultiCamy, chaleco modular de combate armados, chaleco de asalto táctico, radios, bolsa de hidratación, granadas, palas plegables, kit de primeros auxilios, pistoleras para los Browning GP-35, porta cargador y fusiles FAL M5 modernizados.

Formados en filas en sus respectivos grupos, esperaban pacientemente la llegada de su superior.

"Atención, firmes ya." Todos obedecieron a su superior, sacaron pecho afuera y se pusieron firmes.

"Mi nombre es el teniente coronel Carlos Luis Sánchez y yo seré el que esté a cargo de esta operación, asi que quiero que me presten mucha atención porque no voy a volver a repetirlo quedo claro."

"Si mi teniente coronel." Gritaron todos los presentes.

"Bien, como sabrán, estamos enviando solo 12 equipos de exploración con doce soldados cada uno. Por ahora solo usaran los Glover tactitcs y los humvee como vehículos de trasporte y combate." En la parte de atrás estaban los vehículos que iban a usar de los cuales era dos Glover tactics y un humvee con diferentes tipos de artillera, ametralladora Browning M2, Lanzagranadas Mk 19 y misil antitanque BGM-71 TOW, cabe destacar que el general Salazar no estaba bromeando con el armamento.

"Su misión es sencilla pero un poco diferente, no tan solo buscaran información de los desaparecidos, sino que también deben de hacer contacto pacifico con los pobladores de la región y aprender de ellos sobre su economía, su idioma local, su cultura y todo lo que puedan aprender de ellos que pueda se de suma importancia para la misión, me escucharon."

"Si mi coronel."

"Cada cinco horas deberán de mantenerse en contacto con la base y presentar su informe de la misión. Hasta entonces lo único que puedo decirles soldados es, buena suerte y que dios los bendiga ¡VIVA LA PATRIA CARAJO!" Gritando este último con toda su fuerza.

"¡QUE VIVA!" Gritaron en unísono todos los soldados presentes, acto seguidos se subieron es sus respectivos carros y se marcharon de la base hacia sus destinos marcados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAM VCLC: es un lanzacohetes múltiple, desarrollado en base al chasis usado por el Tanque Argentino Mediano, y que se vio en paradas militares argentinas desde los años 1980. Manufacturado entre Argentina e Israel, que localmente se denomina de acuerdo al calibre de cada uno de sus lanzaderas y misiles.

Pero desgraciadamente, por problemas económicos y por contar con otros proyectos que cumplirían la misma función y en forma más económica CP-30 (un alcance 23% mayor) termino por cancelarlo definitivamente.

En esta historia la argentina cuenta con 100 VCLC V2 (que nombre tan original) para sus fuerzas, con un alcance aun mayor que los originales.

Glover Tactics: Estos vehículos fueron adquiridos en el año 1998, los cuales se encuentran en su totalidad abocados a tareas de Mantenimiento de la Paz en Chipre. Tiene la capacidad de llevar a 8 personas y más dos tripulantes.

Para la exploración se usarán estos vehículos más un humvee.

Espero que les allá gustado esta historia, si aún algún problema déjenlo en los comentarios.

Los problemas de ortografía y oraciones no entendible estarán presentes en esta historia. Por cualquier duda déjenlo en los comentarios.

Los derechos de gate gate jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri no me pertenecen, le pertenece a u respectivo dueño y creador Takumi Yanai.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Primer informe "resumido" de los grupos de exploración y reconocimiento desplegados en la región.

 **El doceavo equipo de exploración y reconocimiento liderados por el teniente primero Jonathan Palacio, realizó el primer encuentro con un pueblo solamente habitado por humanoides con características animales, tales como conejos, gatos, lobos, draconianos y algunas otras razas aun no identificadas, ubicadas en los profundos bosques que rodean el Rio River.**

Según el informe, el contacto fue tenso con los pobladores de dicho pueblo, ya que los pobladores que habitan en ese lugar no ven con muy buena manera a los humanos _(probablemente por las décadas de racismos, persecuciones, genocidios y esclavitud, se recomienda tratar estos temas)_ pero tras dar los motivos de dicha visita, los pobladores permitieron el ingreso del doceavo equipo de reconocimiento hacia el interior del pueblo en donde fueron recibidos por el jefe del pueblo.

Tras una extensa charla entre el jefe del pueblo y el teniente Palacio llegaron a un acuerdo, lograron intercambiar información entre ambos líderes para ganar la confianza entre ambas especies, además de intercambiar información entre líderes, el jefe el pueblo accedió a que su pueblo ahora conocido como Liguria (Con una población de más de 1000 habitantes) estaría bajo la protección de las fuerzas armadas argentina por lo cual el teniente Palacio seria el represente dicho acuerdo entre el pueblo de Liguria y la republica de argentina, a cambio de obtener información de los contactos del jefe del pueblo que habitan en uno de los distrito de la Capital Imperial mejor conocido como Akusho o barrio rojo para algunos.

Tras llegar a un acuerdo el jefe del pueblo de Liguria, el doceavo equipo de exploración y reconocimiento da por terminado su recorrido y se dirige hacia la base 24 de mayo.

 **El onceavo y el décimo equipo de exploración y reconocimiento dirigidos por el teniente primero bruno Galván y su par el teniente primero Eduardo rojas. Ambos equipos lograron interceptar una caravana de llena de esclavo de diferentes tipos de especies, tanto humanas como semi-humanas**.

Al suroeste de ROMA RIVER o Rio River en español, el artillero Francisco palacio logro identificar con sus binoculares una sospechosa carrosas que estaba muy delante de su posición, al lograr identificar de que se trataba se le notifico al teniente Galván y al teniente Rojas, al parecer la carroza iban en la misma dirección en la que ellos iban hacía en dirección hacia la Ciudad llamada Deabis, que está ubicada entre el norte del reino de Elbe y el sur del Mar Azul por lo cual ambos tenientes acordaron en entrar en una intervención inmediata, antes de que llegaran hacia su destino. La caravana consistía en tres carrosa que albergaba a 30 personas, custodiadas por un pequeño batallón de casi 100 mercenarios contratados por los mercantes lo cual lo hacía muy fácil para ellos.

La intervención y el enfrentamiento fue rápido y sencillo, ya que la mayoría de los mercenarios escaparon al ver el poder de fuego que poseían ambos equipos, pero por otro lado, a ayudado de que varios de lo que ahora identificados como mercenarios, lograron en reconocer la bandera de la nación, identificándolos como el ejército de alnus, _(en este punto, varios rumores sobre un ejército de "Dioses" que eran capases de acabar con toda legiones de todos los reinos en tan solo una horas se extendió por todos lados, se recomienda investigar sobre este preocupante asunto)_ al capturar algunos de los mercenarios y lo identificados como mercaderes, empezaron con los interrogatorios hacia su personas, tras lograr obtener la información obtenida de los prisioneros de los 15 prisioneros capturados, obtuvieron información clave para el rescate de los ciudadanos argentinos que fueron capturados durante la masacre de plaza de mayo. Según la información obtenida, al parecer este era un pequeño de una extensa red de mercados que se dedicaba a la venta de esclavos a familias adineradas. Las tres carrosa estaba destinado a un mercado de esclavo que estaba destinado Sadera la capital imperial, pero tras la batalla de alnus muchas rutas que dan rápido acceso a la capital del imperio de saderano, tuvieron que desviarse hacia la ciudad de Daevis, lugar en donde hay un gran mercado de esclavos. Tras liberar a los esclavos de las carrosas, el teniente Galván y el teniente Rojas acordaron en llevar a los prisioneros hacia la base 24 de mayo ubicada en la colina alnus, junto a los prisioneros capturados que serían encerrados por las mismas carrozas.

después de llegar a la base la fuerza armada argentina llevaría a cabo un operativo para ingresar hacia la ciudad y obtener información de los ciudadanos, lo demás es clasificado.

 **El noveno y el octavo equipo de exploración y reconocimiento, dirigidos por el teniente primero Julio Roca y el teniente primero Marco Gardel, se encontraron con algo muy inusual. Ambos equipos encontraron un pueblo siendo atacado por soldados imperiales.**

El grupo en cuestión al presenciar un ataque a gran escala a una población llena de civiles por parte del ejercito imperial, entraron en acción inmediata, interviniendo en dicho ataque, que estaban sufriendo los lugareños de pueblo ahora identificado como el Catalá, el confrontamiento era inevitable, muchos de los soldados imperiales quedaron heridos o murieron debido al armamento pesado de los lanzacohetes antitanques, los lanzagranadas, las ametralladoras y fusiles que poseía dicho equipo. Tras el enfrentamiento 8 argentinos resultaron heridos de los cuales seis fueron por flechas y dos por arma blanca. Por suerte, no eran de gravedad por lo cual las vidas de los argentinos que resultaron heridos en el confrontamiento no peligraban, pero debido a las diversas enfermedades desconocidas que habitan en la región, se les ordeno volver a la base para tratamiento.

En comparación de los aldeanos del pueblo de Catalá lo cual era una población de más de 500 personas, el número de muerto haciende a 105 muertos y 93 heridos, lo cual entre ellos había mujeres y niños. Sin embargo, en el lado de los soldados imperiales, lo cual era un batallón de 300 soldados _(información obtenida de los prisioneros)_ el número de muerto asciende a más de 140. Según la información obtenida del que se identifica como el capitán de dicho batallón, el Emperador Molt Sol Augustus del Imperio Saderano, ha ordenado saqueando, quemar y envenenar aldeas y pueblos cercanos a Alnus, para evitar que el ejército enemigo de alnus pueda evitar usar los recursos de dicha región, al parecer están recurriendo a las vejas tácticas de tierra quemada, por lo cual se requiere suma precaución hacia los demás grupos de exploración.

Mientras que a los heridos y huérfanos del pueblo de cátala, serán llevados hacia la base Alnus, se requiere un trasporte aéreo para llevar a los civiles heridos y médicos capacitados para evitar cualquier enfermedad transgénera que puedan tener los civiles enfermos.

 **El séptimo equipo de exploración y reconocimiento, dirigido por la teniente primero Mia Gonzales, se encontró sumamente aberrante.**

En uno de los caminos que da a un desierto desconocido, se encontraron con un grupo de bandidos que estaban en pleno acto de violación a dos mujeres y el asesinato de un hombre. El grupo en común era de entre 10 u 11 bandidos, por lo cual un grupo en conjunto de soldados argentinos liderados por la teniente Mia Gonzales, acabaron con cada uno de los bandidos, tras acabar con la mayoría de ellos _(Ya que uno logro escabullirse y escapar.)_ procedieron a tratar a los heridos, lamentablemente el hombre y la mujer murieron en el acto mientras que la joven, una niña no mas de 15 años que apenas estaba con vida lograron salvarle la vida, los dos médicos de combate que la trataron apenas lograron estabilizarla y salvarle la vida, por lo tanto suspenderán la exploración y volverán a la base 24 de mayo para poder tratarla.

Mientras se preparaban para partir hacia a base, el soldado Fabian Aguirre, logro divisar atreves de la mira de su fusil, una silueta que estaba a lo lejos de la montaña, no logrando identificar al sujeto se retiró del lugar, pero no sin antes de avisar a su capitán del dicho suceso.

 **Sexto equipo de exploración y reconocimiento dirigido por el teniente primero Antonio torres lidero la incursión hacia un bosque conocido como el Bosque de Schwarz.**

Tras su partida, el sexto equipo de exploración había llegado a un espeso bosque conocido como el Bosque de Schwarz, para llegar hacia su destino tardaron unas nueve horas en llegar al bosque, pero al llegar, las dificultades del terreno del oscuro bosque hacían imposible el ingreso, lo cual dificultaron el ingreso de los vehículos, por lo tanto el equipo se debatía si avanzar a pie o buscar una ruta diferente para poder ingresar, justo en ese momento, cuando un pequeño grupo de cuatro soldados dirigidos por el teniente torres estaba a punto de ingresar, fueron interceptados por un grupo de humanoides, esta raza de humanoides eran conocidas como elfos oscuros, su características se destacaba por su piel oscura, cabello blanco o plateado y orejas puntiagudas. Cuando hicieron acto de presencia, recibieron amenazas por parte de los elfos, llegando a tal extremo que empezaron a lanzar flechas al suelo como advertencias, por lo cual el sexto equipo de reconocimiento respondieron de la misma manera.

Al ver que no llegaban a ningún lado el teniente torres, dialogo con el que debería de ser el líder del pequeño grupo de elfos, al llegar a un acuerdo mutuo, uno de los elfos que los acompañaban se dirigió al interior de _bosque (supuestamente para dar aviso al líder de dicha comunidad de elfos, además contaba con una velocidad superior al de los seres humanos tras perderlo de vista entre el espeso bosque)_ mientras que el resto mostraban el camino por lo cual ingresar hacia el pueblo, permitiendo que los vehículos pudieran ingresar sin dificultad.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por los ancianos de dicha tribu. Tras unas conversaciones amistosas entre los elfos ancianos y el teniente primero Antonio torres y dos acompañantes el suboficial mayor Daniel Aguilar y el sargento ayudante Elián Ignacio Martínez, lo tres han intentado establecer un acuerdo entre el pueblo de los elfos oscuros y la republica argentina, por lo cual los el teniente torres será representante de dicho acuerdo. Dado que la misión ha sido un rotundo éxito, se le informo al sexto equipo de exploración y reconocimiento volver a la base 24 de mayo, por el avistamiento de un enorme dragón avistados por los tres principales equipos de reconocimiento, tras escucha la orden decidieron en volver a la base, pero antes de irse avisaron a los habitantes del Bosque de Schwarz sobre el avistamiento del dragón.

Después de advertir a los pobladores se retiraron del lugar en cumplimiento de su misión.

 **El quinto equipo de exploración y reconocimiento liderados por el teniente primero Ariel fulles, perdió contacto a las 16:45 horas del primer día de su partida de la base.**

 **El cuarto quipo de exploración y reconocimiento liderado por el teniente primero Luis Saavedra al igual que su par el teniente fulles, perdieron contacto a las 19:45 horas del primer día de su partida de la base.**

Su último contacto fue en una ciudad llamada itálica, una ciudad comercial y una de las zonas agrícolas más importantes del Imperio, (actualmente gobernada por la condesa Myui, una niña de 11 años que es la actual gobernante de itálica y jefa del clan formal). Por lo cual las fueras armadas se preparan para desplegarse en dicho lugar.

Su último comunicado fue a las 19:45 horas al informar sobre un ataque a gran escala por un batallón de más de 1500 bandidos compuesto principalmente por desertores del Ejército Imperial estaban atacando a la indefensa ciudad de itálica. _(se estima que puede haber mas bandidos en los alrededores)_ Pero por problemas en la base, dicho despliegue se llevaría acabo a las 07:00 de la mañana siguiente.

 **El tercer equipo de exploración y reconocimiento liderado por el teniente primero delfina espinosa, perdieron contacto a las 19:00 horas, junto a su par el teniente primero Guillermo Sánchez, capitán del segundo equipo de exploración y reconocimiento. Y el teniente primero Isabel navarros, capitana del primer equipo de exploración y reconocimiento.**

Informe del primer día de la partida de los equipos de exploración y reconocimiento.

El primer equipo de exploración reconocimiento dirigido por la teniente Isabel navarros, llego a un pueblo llamado Balestrino, una comunidad de 700 habitantes. El contacto con los pobladores fue pacifico, no hubo confrontamiento o malos entendidos entre los pobladores y el equipo de reconocimiento, por lo cual el equipo dirigido por la teniente navarros cumplió con los objetivos de investigación asignado. El grupo ya mencionado vuelve al punto de encuentro acordado por los demás equipos.

El segundo equipo de exploración y reconocimiento dirigido por el teniente primero Guillermo Sánchez, al igual que su par el equipo del teniente llego a un pequeño poblado que estaba oculto en un bosque extensos, la población era pequeña ya que contaba con casi 300 habitantes, el contacto con los pobladores, al igual que su par del primer grupo de reconocimiento el contacto con los pobladores fue pacifico. Por lo cual obtener información de los pobladores fue relativamente fácil, al obtener la información necesaria de los pobladores, el segundo equipo de exploración se retira del lugar, al punto de encuentro acordado con los demás equipos.

El tercer equipo de exploración y reconocimiento dirigida por el teniente primero delfina Espinoza se dirigían a un pueblo habitado por humanos y humanoides. La especie que habitaba con los humanos se llamaban o autodenominaban conejos guerreros, las características que la identificaban, eran sus extensas orejas de conejos ubicadas en la parte superior de la cabeza, pelaje que cubre varias partes del cuerpo como brazos y piernas, pero a pesar de que llevan pelaje usan ropa como los civiles humanos con los que habitan. El contacto con el pueblo ahora identificado como el pueblo de Calabria, una población de más de 700 habitantes, fue atendida con suma facilidad, aunque hubo algunos cruces o malos entendidos entre el equipo de reconocimiento y los pobladores, la disputa fue resuelta mediante el entendimiento entre ambos bandos, por otra parte la información obtenida de los pobladores fue muy poca, pero lograron obtener un extenso mapa que revela cada detalle de la región ubicada por sus alrededores, eso era más que suficiente para ellos. Al obtener la información necesaria el tercer equipo de reconocimiento, dejo el pueblo para dirigirse al punto de encuentro acordado.

Ya terminado el contacto con los pueblos que habitan en los alrededores de Alnus, los tres equipos de reconocimiento partían al punto de encuentro ya mencionado. Al reportar la información obtenida con sus superiores, los tres equipos de reconocimiento partían a la última dirección del camino hacia un pueblo llamado coda.

En las próximas horas, entre las ocho y las once de la mañana del segundo día desde que los grupos de exploración y reconocimiento partieron de la base 24 de mayo, el último contacto que obtuvo la base eran gritos, disparos, explosiones y sobre todo el rugido ensordecedor de una bestia no identificada.

.

.

.

.

.

Los nombres de los pueblos no me pertenecen, la obtuve de esta página.

.

Son pueblos abandonados de Italia.

Espero que les allá gustado este pequeño informe, si aún algún problema en este informe déjenlo en los comentarios. Me encargare de corregirlo, en un futuro no muy lejano.

Y lamento de que este capitulo sea corto, pero ya habrá más capítulos largos.

Por cierto, en los siguientes capítulos se vera diferentes puntos de vista aleatorios de los equipos de reconocimiento o tal vez los haga según como van, ya saben del primero al ultimo o del ultimo al primero.

Ustedes decidida con cual comenzar.

Los problemas de ortografía y oraciones no entendible estarán presentes en esta historia. Por cualquier duda déjenlo en los comentarios.

Los derechos de gate jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri no me pertenecen, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño y creador Takumi Yanai.


	5. Chapter 4

Ubicación colina Alnus.

Base 24 de mayo.

Hora 09:45 am.

Centro de mando del ejército.

El comandante Jorge Salazar veía a través de una de las ventanas de su oficina de cómo sus tropas procedían a preparar materiales para la construcción de un establecimiento para los refugiados de la región especial. Durante los últimos acontecimientos de las últimas tres semanas, la base ha recibido a más de 700 refugiados heridos por los terribles ataques de los soldados imperiales hacia sus hogares. Los ataques a gran escala eran los que estaban más cercanos a Alnus, por lo cual el asilo de los refugiados había incrementado la actividad en la base no tan solo para ayudar a los refugiados, sino que también para incrementar la seguridad y la patrullas en los alrededores en alnus.

Después de los ataques la base había recibido a varios refugiados, una de ellas eran los semi-humanos. Cabe destacar, que cuando se descubrió sobre su existencia, todos los soldados de la base en especial los más jóvenes empezaron a establecer en especial con las semi-humanas una amistosa conversación con ellos, en especial con las mujeres conejos. En otras palabras el contacto con los refugiados había beneficiado mucho a los objetivos que tenía planeado, ya que muchos de ellos conocían, rutas secretas de comercio que eran usados por los comerciantes de los pueblos, mercados de esclavos de lo cual era conocimientos de mercenarios y ex bandidos que eran contratados para tal atrocidad, mujeres que trabajaron como sirvientas conocían pasajes secretos que tienen acceso directo a los palacios y castillos de los reinos de Falmart, y sobre todos muchos de ellos eran esclavos que habían logrado pagar su libertad conocían los lugares en donde están los recursos más usados de los reinos, sobre todo los del imperio. La información era de mucha ayuda ya que tenia mas que suficiente para comenzar con los rescates de los ciudadanos argentinos.

Mientras estos acontecimientos ocurrían en la región especial, el comandante Salazar había recibido varias noticias de su mundo, según por lo que escucho. El reino unido había declarado hace unos días de que la argentina a estado violando varios derechos humanos hacia los habitantes de la región especial, lo cual la demanda era muy grave ya que según ellos tenían pruebas para respaldarlos, además de eso nos acusaron de que el movimiento militar en todo el país y el incremento de equipamiento militar era un acto de agresión, por lo cual el ministro de defensa del reino unido anuncio de que incrementara la inversión en defensa en las isla Malvinas ante un posible ataque hacia su soberanía, mientras que el presidente de Venezuela Nicolás maduro denuncio hace unos días, de que la "emperatriz" de la opresión había ordenado la ejercitación de los soldados del otro mundo, mientras países como Israel anunciaron una reunión con la embajada de argentina para hablar sobre la puerta y el apoyo que les daría sobre las amenazas del grupo terroristas del estado islámico o conocido como ISIS que habían anunciado de que la puerta era una abominación a todas la creencias y amenazaron de que si la puerta no es destruida ella tomarían represalia y que atentaran contra la argentina, por lo tanto Israel se había ofrecido como un punto intermedio para la protección externa del país.

En otras palabras, las tenciones en la tierra eran muy grabes, pero lo que más asustaba es la neutralidad y el silencio de los países (a excepción de estados unidos) de Rusia, china y algunos países europeos. El silencio en el que estaban era una clara advertencia de que si cometían algún tipo de error ellos actuarían, eso asustaba incluso a la misa presidenta de la nación. Por ello cada movimiento que se hacía ya sea dentro o fuera del país, era estudiado por ellos.

En eso la puerta de su oficina era abierta, permitiendo el ingreso de su secretario.

\- Disculpe por la molestia mi comandante, pero aquí le traigo el informe que usted había solicitado." dijo su secretario el teniente principal Alejandro rivera

\- Gracias teniente puede retirarse." recibiendo un "si mi comandante," Salazar empezó a revisar el informe que contenían la carpeta. Mientras lo revisaba, la información e imagen de cadáveres, vehículos destruidos, y dos aviones pucaras destruidos, no dejaban de darle una impresión de tristeza y angustia, él era consciente de que, durante el trascurso del tiempo se presentaría bajas en este conflicto, pero aun asi no dejaba de darle tristeza por este terrible hecho, volteando la última página se encontró con la imagen del cadáver de un enorme dragón rojo sin cabeza y en otra foto la cabeza muerta del dragón. Deteniéndose en la última imagen, el veía con suma atención la cabeza del dragón, lo analizaba, lo estudiaba, hasta que solamente cerro la carpeta y la arrojo violentamente sobre la mesa. Aunque ya había pasado 21 días desde ese entonces su mente, vago en lo que sucedió ese día.

En ese día dos de las más sangrientas batallas de esta región se llevó a cabo en dos lugares diferentes en la región, Itálica una de las ciudades comerciales más importantes del imperio que ahora está bajo la jurisdicción del estado argentino y el pequeño pueblo de Coda. Ambas partes serian recordadas tanto como los argentinos que participaron que para los lugareños que la presenciaron como las batallas más sangrientas de la región.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, recogió la carpeta y empezó realizar los informes que tenía que entregar a los altos mandos y a la presidenta.

Mientras continuaba con su trabajo en las afuera el edificio, en una sección en especial, había un monumento de los caídos de la batalla de alnus, este monumento estaba formado por siete placas de mármol negro con 26 nombres de los soldados caídos en el conflicto, en la última placa se encontraba el resto de los nombre a los cual eran 32 contando con los últimos seis de las sexta placa, en eso 32 nombre 21 eran nombres de civiles que murieron en la batalla de Coda mientras que solo 11 eran soldados argentinos. En eso una figura femenina de un soldado argentino dejaba unas flores en el monumento, ella se quedaba viendo con suma tristeza y culpa los 11 nombres de restantes de la placa, con dificultad levanto su único brazo y dio su saludo militar hacia sus camaradas caído, mientras las lágrimas de dolor salían de su único ojo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Batalla de Coda. Parte 1**

Ubicación, suroeste de Alnus.

Hora 15:35 de la tarde.

Mientras los tres equipos de exploración viajaban, varios de los soldados se distraían con cualquier cosa que este a su alrededor para satisfacer su aburrimiento. Algunos miraban maravillados el extenso y verde campos de la región, otros escuchaban música a través de sus celulares, y el resto repasaba los mapas o estudiaban los diccionarios que les fueron entregado al salir de la base alnus.

Mientras tanto la capitana del primer equipo de reconocimeinto, en su aburriemiento, veía con curiosidad los cielos de la región.

\- El cielo es más azul aquí que en la tierra." Murmurando para sí misma, mientras miraba un hermoso cielo despejado de la tarde.

\- Aunque no me sorprende, este tipo de lugar se puede apreciar al sur de la Patagonia." Dijo con algo de indiferencia la teniente Isabel navarro.

\- Usted vive en el sur, mi capitán." Pregunto el cabo mauro Gutiérrez.

\- No, pero lo he escuchado de unos familiares que fueron de vacaciones por esas zonas- Le contesto al cabo.

\- Bueno, yo pienso que es casi igual que en Tilcara Jujuy." Dijo Gutiérrez.

\- Solo con algunas diferencias de la región. Dijo un poco avergonzado.

\- Yo creo que es igual que el cielo de Mendoza." Dijo el subteniente armando torres.

\- Sea cual sea el aire y la vegetación en más limpio aquí que en la tierra." Dijo Delfina, era un hecho de que este mundo, el aire era mas limpio que en la tierra.

\- Si tiene razón, pero de todas formas yo esperaba que este viaje fuera un poco más entretenido." Dijo desilusionado el cabo Gutiérrez.

\- ¿Entretenido?, en qué sentido." Le pregunto.

\- Usted sabe mi capitán, árboles parlantes, elfos, chicas gatos o hadas volado en los alrededores de la región esa clase de cosas. Pero lo único que encontramos son solo humanos en el último pueblo que visitamos. Mas que decepcionado, me siento estafado- Al ver la cara de decepcionado del cabo, la teniente Espinoza no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido de diversión por la cara que puso el cabo.

\- Bueno, míralo de esta forma estamos en un mundo de fantasía completamente distinto a nuestro mundo, eso debe de contar algo o no. Además, que no el tercer grupo de reconocimiento encontró un pueblo habitado por humanos y mujeres conejos." Pregunto Delfina.

\- Si, pero no es lo mismo, además son ellos lo que encontraron ese pueblo no nosotros." Contesto el cabo.

\- Mi capitán, según este mapa estamos a un kilómetro de lo que es el pueblo Coda. Si me permite, podría sugerirle que nos detengamos a uno metros del pueblo para no alterar a la población- Dijo el subteniente torres mientras sostenía un mapa con una brújula.

Como no había satélites en este mundo el GPS no era de mucha utilidad aquí. Por lo tanto, sólo se orientaban usando solo las brújulas y un mapa que fueron hecho a través de fotografía aérea y los mapas que obtuvieron en del primer ataque. Sólo aquellos que más experimentados en esta área podían manejarlo, aunque había rumores de que el gobierno planeaba poner una estación espacial en la región especial, aunque hace unos días se había confirmado sobre poner un satélite en este mundo, todavía no se había confirmado que día lo pondrán en órbita o si lo están construyendo, a lo cual el gobierno había anunciado que se estaban haciendo arreglos para hacerlo, pero no tenían confirmado que día comenzara la construcción del satélite, según los medios se esperan grandes expectativas para el lanzamiento del satélite, por lo tanto solo había que esperar para que comenzaran.

-Suena razonable para mí. Cabo deténgase a unos cincuenta metros de la entrada del pueblo, subteniente torres de aviso al resto del equipo de reconocimiento sobre lo que estamos planeando."

\- Si mi capitán." Obedeciendo su orden, el subteniente torres sostuvo la radio comunicarse, cuando intento encenderla, se dio cuenta para su sorpresa, el radio estaba encendido.

\- Para, ¿esto estaba encendido todo el tiempo?" Se dijo a sí mismo un poco sorprendido.

\- _Si lo escuchamos todo, ya estamos enterado._ Dijo el teniente Guillermo Sánchez del segundo grupo de reconocimiento.

 _-Nosotros también, la próxima revisen sus radios, quedo claro subteniente torres._ Dijo seriamente el teniente navarro del tercer equipo de reconocimiento.

 _-_ S-si Lo siento." Disculpándose por tal terrible error.

-Algún problema torres. Pregunto la teniente Espinoza.

-No, es solo que, no me había dado cuenta que la radio estaba prendida. Además, los equipos ya están enterados." Contesto torres.

-Bueno, eso nos ahorra tiempo, pero para la próxima revise, no cometa ese error de nuevo. Dijo con una reprimiendo.

-Si mi capitán."

-Bien, ahora veamos Ehmm." Volteando algunas de las páginas del diccionario empezó a decir unas frases del idioma local de la región.

"Sabaru, haru, ugutu -? (¿Hola cómo estás?)" Dijo intentando pronunciar algunas palabras del idioma local.

"Totalmente monótono mi capitán ¿no deberías asistir a la escuela de idiomas primero?" dijo con burla el cabo Gutiérrez.

"Cabo, sino quiere correr durante todo el trascurso de la misión, le sugiero que se calle y ponga atención en el camino." Mirándolo fijamente con una cara que haría al mismo diablo cagarse de miedo.

\- "Quedo claro." Dijo estrechando los ojos.

\- "S-si mi capitán." Contestando nerviosamente.

\- "Bien en donde hiba, sabaru, haru ugutu." En eso fue interrumpido por el cabo Gutiérrez.

\- "En serio capitán valla a una escuela." Dijo nuevamente el cabo Gutiérrez a lo cual la teniente Espinoza le respondió con un golpe.

Después de unos minutos de viaje, los tres equipos habían llegado a su destino, acordando en detenerse a unos 50 metros de la entrada del pueblo. Al detenerse en dicho lugar, entre los líderes del equipo, habían acordado en enviar una pequeña unidad de cuatro soldados a negocia con los habitantes de coda, mientras que el resto espera a las afuera del pueblo. Preparados y listo, la pequeña unidad dirigida por la teniente Isabel navarros, el sargento Santiago escobar, el cabo Ignacio Gutiérrez y el sargento mayor Jonathan Villalva. Los cuatros serían los que harían el primer contacto, pero en caso de que las cosas se pongan tensas ellos estarían listos para evacuar el lugar.

Mientras iban caminando a la entrada, el sargento Escobar le pregunto a su superior.

\- Capitán, usted cree que no habrá problemas, digo no quiero repetir lo que sucedió en el último pueblo que visitamos." Dijo Santiago al recordad el pequeño incidente en el pueblo de Calabria.

-No lo creo, lo que sucedió con los pobladores de Calabria fue un malentendido, nosotros no sabíamos las costumbres de la región." Dijo la teniente Espinoza al recordar ese pequeño incidente.

\- Además, ahora que sabemos algo de sus costumbres, no cometeremos el mismo error dos veces." Aseguro Navarro.

\- Eso es bueno." Dijo, divagando un poco, soltó un resoplido de diversión al recordar algo. "Sabe, quien diría que saludar con un apretón de manos significaría matrimonio." Riéndose un poco sobre dicha tradición.

\- "Este mundo está lleno de locos." Dando un suspiro de alivio, en el pueblo de Calabria, cuando el subteniente Cesar Echeverría cruz, trato de saludar con un apretón de a una mujer, ella lo tomo muy mal pensando de que quería esposarla y en una reacción casi exagerada y disgustada, ella le respondió con un cachetazo y un golpe por parte de su esposo que la acompañaba.

\- Aunque me dio algo de pena cruz, yo solo espero que su mujer no se entere." Dijo un poco apenado por el hombre.

-Ni la menciones, a veces pienso que esa mujer tiene un sexto sentido para averiguar si le es infiel o no." Aseguro la teniente recordando a la loca mujer de como hiso una tremenda escena, cuando se entero de que ella seria su capitán. " _aunque no entiendo porque un buen tipo como el, sigue estando con esa loca."_ Pensó navarros también apenada por el hombre.

Mientras que los otros dos soldados que los acompañaban, escuchaban la conversación de los otro dos que, por alguna extraña razón, también sintieron pena por ese hombre, aunque no lo hayan conocido sintieron mucha pena.

 _\- Porque siento que me compadeciendo."_ Eran los pensamientos del subteniente Cruz.

Después de una corta caminata la pequeña unidad ya había llegado a su destino.

 **.**

 **Pueblo Coda.**

El pueblo coda, es un pueblo como cualquier otro en toda la región, los residentes de dicho pueblo se ganan la vida trabajando como agricultores, panaderos herreros o cualquier otro tipo de actividad que pueda ser beneficioso para el pueblo y pueda satisfacer las necesidades de sus residentes, en ese pueblo todos los habitantes se ayudan mutuamente para sobrevivir en los días más calurosos hasta los más fríos de la región. El pueblo cuenta con unos 600 habitantes humanos, todos ellos con un papel fundamental e importante en el pueblo. En otras palabras, es un pueblo muy pacifico.

"¡Boom!" Una explosión se escuchó por todo el pacífico pueblo de coda, dicha explosión provenía de una casa aislada del pueblo, a unos pocos metros del lugar.

\- "Cof, Cof me pase con ese hechizo ¡Cof!" atravesó del humo ocasionado por la explosión un anciano de unos 60 años con una larga barba gris tosía sin cesar por el polvo y el humo de la explosión. Este anciano no era más que Cato El Altestan

\- "Cof Maestro le dije que acumulaba mucha magia ¡Cof!" dijo monótona mente una joven que estaba con él, ella era una joven de 15 años de cabello corto azul y ojos azules. Ella usa un vestido verde, con un tabardo azul en la parte superior y botas azules, en sus manos sostiene un bastón con unas alas azules. Su nombre es Lelei La Lalena.

\- "Lose, lose me concentre tanto, que ignore todo a mi alrededor ¡Uff!" dijo con un alivio de haber sobrevivido a la explosión, mirando todo el desastre que dejo y una mancha negra en el piso por causa de a explosión.

\- "Al menos salimos vivos ¡jajaja!" Dijo Cato mientras se reía muy fuertemente, pero lele lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

\- " _Talvez la explosión le afecto la mente. Otra vez"_ Pensó lelei al ver como su maestro se reía.

Como dije anterior mente Coda es como cualquier otro pueblo de la región. Cada día era como el anterior, trabajar en los campos para los duros días de invierno, enseñar a los jóvenes, tareas en especificas e importantes para su futura vida como agricultores, hacer viajes a la capital imperial u otros pueblos y ciudades para hacer comercio de las cosechas y escuchar cada día las explosiones ocasionadas por los dos magos que residían en dicho lugar.

En el hogar de los dos magos, las ventanas eran abiertas para que el humo y el polvo salgan por la ventana, mientras que adentro el mago Cato levantaba los objetos tirados en el suelo y los reacomodaba en sus respectivos lugares, mientras que lelei sacudía los manteles que estaban llenas de polvo por la ventana.

Pov lelei

Después de terminar de sacudir los manteles o los pocos que teníamos, ayude a mi maestro a levantar los libros y materiales nuestros que habían caído por la explosión, habíamos tardado un rato en limpiar y reacomodar todas nuestras pertenencias, una vez que terminaos de limpiar, nos sentamos en nuestras sillas y descansamos un poco de nuestra ajetreada tarea.

\- "No puedo creer que falle." Dijo cato mientras sacaba un libro de su ropa.

\- "Mi investigación era acertada, mis notas eran perfectas que pudo salir mal." Dijo dando un suspiro de decepción.

\- "Tal vez sea la cantidad de magia es el problema." Dije al ver la presión que ejercía mi maestro en la poción, supuse que ese sería el caso.

\- "No, el problema no es la cantidad." dijo mientras veía como el daba un último vistazo a sus notas. Ignorando las diatribas de mi loco maestro, yo me levantaba y me dirigía a mi habitación dejando solo a mi maestro con sus notas.

\- "Tal vez sean los ingredientes a ver, a ver." Lo escuche decir mientras aun revisaba sus notas, mientras yo me preparaba para salir al pueblo a comprar. Una vez lista me dirigí a la puerta para salir al pueblo.

"Maestro, mientras usted revisa sus notas, yo me dirigiré al pueblo. Ahí que reponer todo lo que perdimos." Le dije mientras miraba el suelo.

\- "Y comprar otro caldero." Viendo lo que quedaba del caldero que teníamos.

"Si ve con cuidado lele." Escuche decir a mi maestro, saliendo de mi hogar temporal, me dirigí hacia el pueblo, como un nómada no nos quedábamos mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, he vivido en diferentes tipos de aldea o pueblos de lo que puedo recordar o de los que puedo contar, a decir verdad me agrada esta vida de nómada, ya que puedo aprender tanto como pueda en los pueblos que visito y de mi maestro Cato, aunque rara veces nos quedamos en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo como ahora. Este pueblo en particular era muy tranquilo, no recibíamos quejas de los pobladores, como en los otros pueblos y podíamos ir a comprar tantas veces que quisiera sin la necesidad de recibir comentarios indiscretos hacia mi o a mi maestro.

El camino hacia el pueblo no era muy largo ya que solo vivíamos a unos pocos metros. Pasando por una de las entradas del pueblo las personas me empezaron a saludar.

-Buenos días lele." Era el saludo de una señora de edad algo avanzada.

\- Buenos días."

-Buenos días pequeña lele." Me saludo de una pareja del pueblo.

\- Buenos días."

-Buenos días hermana mayor." Eran los saludos de los niños del pueblo.

-Buenos días." Salude cortes mente, a pesar de que fui criada por un loco y pervertido fui educada correctamente y no me deje llevar por las artimañas de mi maestro en términos de educación.

Seguía caminado por las calles del pueblo, hasta que logre llegar al herrero del pueblo.

\- ¡Oh! sino es la pequeña lele. Ya sé porque estás aquí, vienes por otro caldero no." No hacía falta responder a la pregunta que ya tenía respuestas, asi que solo asentí con la cabeza para confirmar lo que vine a buscar.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! Ese viejo, es la quinceava vez que destruye otro caldero. Bueno sea lo que sea que estén haciendo debe de ser algo importante no." No hacia falta revelar lo que estábamos haciendo, asi que nuevamente asentí con la cabeza para confirmar su pregunta.

-Bueno, pero esta vez les costara un poco más de lo acordado, ya que no es fácil conseguir materiales resistentes." Tal parece que la explosión que causó la poción del maestro era más fuerte de lo acostumbrado.

-No hay problema." El pago no sería ningún problema, ya que gracias a las opciones que vende el maestro en los pueblos que hemos visitados era de mucha ayuda.

-Bien, puedes venir dentro de una hora, cuando escuche la explosión supe que debía de prepararme para tu llegada asi que me adelante para terminarlo por lo tanto no me tardare mucho."

\- Gracias." Después de pagarle, me dirigí a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena de esta noche, mientras caminaba hacia el centro del pueblo note una conmoción en el lugar, tratando de averiguar cuál era la conmoción me acerque para averiguarlo, mientras más me acercaba, más lograba escuchar lo que ellos decían. Pero cuando llegué, fue en ese entonces cuando los vi.

Eran un total de cuatro soldados extrañamente vestidos, ellos eran tres hombres y una mujer, ellos no llevaban armaduras, espadas o cualquier otro tipo de armamento que estaba acostumbrada a ver en los soldados de los reinos que visitamos en los viajes, en su lugar llevaba consigo ropa de color verde con algunos colores entremezclados, botas negras, pantalones del mismo diseño con protectores en las rodilla, un montón de bolsillos en el torso y piernas, guantes sin dedos, casco que no cubre por completo el rostro y sobre todo una extraña insignia en los costados de sus brazos, su diseño eran dos líneas gruesas que estaban en forma horizontal de color azul claro como el mismo cielo con una línea gruesa de color blanco en el medio y un dibujo de un sol en el medio. Pero lo más extraño de ellos, es que los cuatro llevaban consigo esas extrañas varas de metal que cargaban en sus brazos, al principio pensé que eran espadas, pero deseché esa idea al verlos un poco más cerca.

La mujer que estaba entre ellos, estaba estableciendo una conversación con el anciano del pueblo, no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero por la mirada del anciano, estaba segura de que no será nada grave, centrando mi atención a la mujer, note dos cosas de ella, la primera es que ella parece ser la líder por la forma en el que los soldados que estaban con ella obedecían.

Lo segundo era que ella era una mujer muy bella, su cabello era negro, sus ojos era de color avellaneda claro, su color de piel era morena pero exótica, su nariz era algo pequeña con unos labios delgados pero carnosos, deteniéndome un rato al pensar en lo que describí en la mujer, no pude evitar soltar un gemido de frustración de mi parte.

\- _Culpo mi maestro por esto_." Era lo que pensaba, al estar con un viejo pervertido por años tiene sus consecuencias, una de ellas es poder describir a las personas con sumo detalle. Saliendo de mis pensamientos me acerque un poco para poder ver y escuchar la interacción de los habitantes y las personas de verde.

Fin del pov de lele.

 **.**

Pov teniente Isabel Navarros.

Cuando ingresamos al pueblo, lo primer que note era la atención que recibíamos de los pobladores, la verdad no me sorprendía mucho la atención que recibíamos, yo también me sorprendería si yo estuviera en su situación.

Al seguir avanzando hacia lo que parecía ser el centro del pueblo, varios de los pobladores se mantenían distanciado de nosotros, los hombres ya sean jóvenes o adultos sostenían fuertemente sus herramientas de agricultura, las mujeres ocultaban a los más pequeños ya sea con sus cuerpos o metiéndolos en sus casas, mirando hacia atrás vi que mis compañeros sostenían fuertemente sus fusiles, dándome cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos rápidamente baje mi arma.

\- Cuidado, tengan en cuenta de que estamos frente a civiles inocentes." Escuchando mi advertencia, mantuvieron abajo sus armas, pero atentos al menor peligro. Acercándome al frente alce mi voz para que todos me escucharan.

\- Buenas tardes habitantes del pueblo de Coda, soy la teniente primero Isabel Navarros, capitana de primer equipo de reconocimiento y formo parte de las fuerzas armadas del ejército argentino." Dándome cuenta de sus dudas, especifique lo siguiente.

\- En otras palabras, lo que quiero decir es que mi equipo y yo, formamos parte del ejercito del otro mundo, en la colina Alnus." Cuando mencione sobre que nosotros venimos de alnus, note que varios de ellos se tensaron cuando les menciones de donde proveníamos, algunos de ellos sostuvieron fuertemente sus herramientas agrícolas y firmes para atacar, yo ya había anticipado esto haci que tenía que elegir muy bien mis palabras, alzando mis brazos para tranquilizarlos dije lo siguiente.

\- Por favor señores, no se alarmen, nosotros no venimos a causar problemas hacia su pueblo o su estilo de vida, simplemente venimos en paz, con la intención de obtener información de suma importancia para nuestra causa, les aseguro de que una vez obtenida esa información, nos iremos tan pronto como podamos." Al decirles las razones por la que hemos venido, las tenciones en la que estábamos se calmaron, solo un poco ya que pude ver que varios de ellos estaban atentos hacia nosotros. En ellos un anciano dio paso al frente, que por lo visto parece ser el jefe del pueblo.

\- Como estaremos seguros de que no nos están mintiendo." Sinceramente ya estaba esperando esa pregunta, por lo tanto, le respondí.

\- Si les estaríamos mintiendo, entonces no tendríamos esta conversación entre nosotros señor." Le respondí con sinceridad.

\- E-es eso una amenaza." Dijo con seriedad, pero fallo cuando tartamudeo, por lo visto ellos están nervioso, por lo que podrían tener miedo de lo que pudiéramos hacer, asi que le conteste para tranquilizarlo y a las personas que estaban con el

\- No, no es una amenaza es solo sinceridad, pero si me exprese mal entonces me disculpo, por lo tanto, volveré a repetir. Como dije anterior mente, venimos de muy lejos solo para buscar información de suma importancia para nuestra causa, pero sobre todo también aprender y comprender sobre la cultura de cada aldea o pueblo de esta región, les aseguro que nuestras intenciones son sinceras y no afectara su estilo de vida." Ellos se miraban entre si como si una simple mirada era mas que suficiente para entenderse, y en unos cuantos segundos el jefe del pueblo, nos dio acceso para ingresar a su pueblo.

Fin del pov.

 **.**

Pov normal.

Tras la pequeña tención con los pobladores de coda, la pequeña unidad dirigida por la teniente navarros, lograron convencer a los pobladores el ingreso del resto de su unidad al pueblo. Cabe a destacar que los pobladores se sorprendieron cuando vieron a los vehículos ingresar al pueblo, muchos de ellos preguntaban de ¿Como esos carros de metal pueden moverse sin la necesidad de un caballo?, a lo cual les contestaron con palabras que ellos puedan comprender.

-Usan un tipo de líquido especial, que ayuda a que el carro pueda moverse, de ahí es todo lo que puedo decir." Era la respuesta que le daban a los pobladores. Satisfechos con la pregunta, algunos se ellos se aproximaron a preguntar o establecer algún tipo de conversación con los argentinos, ellos respondían con mucho gusto sus dudas o preguntas.

Mientras tanto los tres capitanes de los grupos de reconocimiento y el jefe del pueblo, establecían una conversación mutua por ambas partes, las preguntas eran las misma que hicieron en los otros pueblos que visitaron, tales como ¿cuáles son las rutas de comercio que mas usan? ¿Que caminos usan para llegar a la capital imperial? ¿Conocimientos de mercados de esclavos? Entre otros. Obteniendo la suficiente información el teniente navarro le pregunto si ellos tienen un mapa.

\- Disculpe señor, me preguntaba si usted tiene algún mapa a disposición, seria de mucha ayuda si nos prestara por unos minutos." Pregunto el teniente Sánchez, a lo cual el jefe del pueblo le respondió.

\- Tengo un mapa en mis aposentos, pero si buscan llevárselo, temo que no podre dárselo, un mapa es tan valioso como el oro mismo." Dijo el jefe del pueblo.

\- No se preocupe, nosotros solo necesitamos verlo, no tenemos la intención de llevárnoslo." Contesto el teniente Sánchez.

\- Si ese es el caso, entonces síganme." A lo cual los tres siguieron al hogar del hombre, mientras avanzaban, los tres capitanes hablaban entre ellos, no queriendo que escuchen sus conversaciones, ellos hablaban en su propio idioma.

 ** _\- Aun estoy sorprendido por todo esto."_** Dijo el teniente Sánchez.

 ** _\- ¿De qué?"_** Pregunto la teniente Espinoza.

 ** _\- Por como ellos se ven."_** Dijo señalando hacia los habitantes de coda.

 ** _\- ¿Y qué queres decir con eso?"_** pregunto nuevamente.

 ** _\- ¡No te diste cuenta!"_** Dijo algo sorprendido Sánchez _,_ en eso al tratar de preguntarle sobre que es lo que estaba hablando, la teniente Navarro la interrumpió.

 ** _\- Lo que el teniente Sánchez quiere decir es que todos ellos muestran higienes limpias y bastante aceptable para una civilización de la edad media."_** Al escuchar la respuesta de su par, sorprendio a gran medida a la teniente Espinoza, ella estaba muy distraída en la misión que no había tomado encuentra eso.

 **- _Valla no lo había notado, ellos claramente muestran una higiene muy limpia."_** Dijo mientras miraba alrededor. _**"Ahora que lo he notado, el pueblo de Balestrino, también mostraban signos de higiene limpia y saludable. Valla que estúpida soy."** _Dándose un zape en la cabeza.

 ** _\- Si en el pueblo que hemos visitados, también mostraban una buena higiene, tanto que varios de mis hombres empezaron a chamuyar a algunas mujeres del pueblo."_** Recordando un poco sobre eso.

 ** _\- No se dejen llevar, pueden-."_** en eso fue interrumpida por el jefe del pueblo.

\- Disculpe si les interrumpo, pero hemos llegado a mis aposentos." Dijo, la casa del hombre era de dos pisos, las ventanas estaban abiertas mostrando unas cortinas de color verde.

\- No hay problema seño, podemos avanzar." Dijo la teniente Navarro, a lo cual el pequeño hombre asintió la cabeza y dejo ingresar a los capitanes.

Al ingresar al hogar del anciano, el los llevo a su oficina, abriendo en uno de sus tantos cajones, un mapa envuelto en un rollo, sacado cuidadosamente le entrego el mapa a la teniente Espinoza. Recibiendo el mapa, ella lo desplego sobre la mesa, el anciano pensó que iban a memorizar todo el mapa, pero en lugar de eso sacaron un pequeño dispositivo de su uniforme y empezó a lanzar un pequeño flash de luz sobre él. El pequeño flash sorprendió a gran medida al anciano, haci que no pudo evitar preguntar sobre el extraño dispositivo que tenía en sus manos.

\- Si me disculpe caballero que es ese pequeño objeto que tiene en entre mano." Le pregunto.

\- Esto, es hmmm." Tratando de buscar las palabras para poder explícaselo ya que ellos nunca han visto un smartphone.

\- Digamos que me ayuda obtener una imagen clara del mapa, mira vea por usted mismo." Dijo la teniente mostrándole la imagen completa del mapa en su celular. No había duda de que el jefe estaba sorprendido por tal a saña que incluso pensó de que se trataba de magia. Guardado su celular los tres capitanes se despidieron del jefe del pueblo y salieron hacia afuera en donde estaba el resto de su equipo.

.

15 minutos antes

Mientras los tres capitanes de los equipos de reconocimiento acompañaban al jefe del pueblo a su vivienda, el resto del equipo esperaban a sus superiores su regreso, mientras conversaban con algunas personas del pueblo, otros curioseaban sobre los vehículos de trasporte de los equipos, entre ellos los más curiosa sobre eso, era una niña de pelo corto de color azul, que estaba inspeccionando uno de los vehículos de los argentinos.

\- **Se te ofrece algo."** Dijo una voz femenina sorprendiendo a gran medida a la pequeña maga. Lele al darse vuelta para contestar, vio a otras de las mujeres que estaba con las personas de verdes, la mujer tenia una apariencia muy común, cabello castaño oscuro ojos marrones, piel morena, lo único en el que destacaba era su altura que era de 1,96 m. y aunque no eran muy visibles por el chaleco que portaba en su torso, grandes pechos.

La mujer hablaba en su propio idioma, pero para ella era un idioma que nunca antes había escuchado a lo cual le respondió en su propio idioma.

\- Disculpe, pero no entiendo." Contestándole monótonamente, pero cortes. La mujer ya mencionada se dio cuenta que ella misma estaba hablando en su propio idioma, lo cual empezó hablar en el idioma de la región.

\- ¡Oh! Disculpa, no me había dado cuenta." Dijo algo apenada.

\- No ahí problema."

\- Bueno, de todas formas, que estabas haciendo aquí jovencita, no deberías de estar tocando cosas ajenas." Dijo con un regaño a lelei.

\- Lo lamento, debí de preguntar si podía ver el interior del carro de metal." Contesto honestamente.

\- Si debiste peguntar antes de hacerlo, pero bueno ya está, que es lo que querías ver." Dijo alzando una ceja en duda.

\- Solo tenía curiosidad, quería ver solo el interior." Contesto honestamente, la verdad si quería ver el interior del vehículo, la curiosidad que tenía por investigar el interior era muy grande. Para el sargento Laura al ver la monótona cara de lelei, noto lo emocionada que estaba, al ser madre de una adolescente gótica con problemas de hormonas, aprendió mucho de como leer entre línea, por lo cual podía leer la emoción de la joven.

\- Bueno, en otras palabras, andas de curiosa ¿no?" Dijo sonriendo, a lo cual la joven solo agacho la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Bueno, ya que vamos a estar por un tiempo aquí, por que no nos sentamos y charlamos un poco, como te llamas, por cierto." Pregunto Laura.

\- Me llamo Lelei La Lalena."

\- Bueno lele, mi nombre es Laura di marco, pero podés llamarme Laura, ahora ven sentate y contame, que es lo que queres saber." Pregunto la mujer, sentándose a lado de ella, lele empezó a preguntar sobre algunas cosas en particular.

Y durante los ultimo minutos ambas, habían estado hablando de distintas cosas, la mujer ahora identificada como sargento Laura di marco preguntaba a la joven lele sobre la magia y los magos ya que se había enterado sobre que ella era un aprendiz de mago, mientras lele le preguntaba sobre las funciones del vehículo, las armas que utilizan, sobre como las mujeres forman parte del ejército, etc. Mientras mas charlaban no notaron que algunas personas de coda se acercaban a ellas para escuchar, pero lo que mas escuchaban eran los relatos de Laura sobre su país.

 **.**

Pov cabo Mauro Agustín Gutiérrez.

A decir verdad, me sentía como un extraterrestre cuando llegamos a este mundo, no podría decirlo de otra forma u explicarlo de un punto de vista diferente, pero no me quejo, este nuevo mundo tenía muchas similitudes con nuestra tierra, aunque me he dado cuenta de algo es que al parecer los días son un poco más largos de lo normal, ya que iban hacer las 3 de la tarde y todavía podía ver al sol en posición del mediodía, me pregunto si el planeta es un poco más grande de lo normal, pero no me quejo.

En fin, como decía este mundo tiene muchas similitudes con nuestra tierra, tales como la vegetación, la fauna, el aire, las plantas. Todo era exactamente lo mismo, pero con una gran diferencia, en este mundo habitan seres como en los libros, juegos y juegos de RPG de fantasía. A decir verdad, no diría que soy un gran fan de este tipo de cosa, pero si tengo un fetiche de chicas gato, lo cual culpo a mi hermano por influenciarme, aunque yo también tengo algo de culpa soy un hombre joven de 24 años de sangre caliente, no pueden culparme por eso. Pero dejando eso de lado me decepciono mucho en no poder encontrar ninguno de eso, solo el tercer equipo de reconocimiento tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con una comunidad de mujeres conejos y valla que me dio envidia, aunque las mujeres de este mundo dejan mucho a la imaginación.

Seré honesto, todos fuimos a la escuela y todos hemos estudiado la edad media y todos sabemos de lo desagradable que era en ese tiempo, cuando el imperio ataco a la plaza de mayo, pensábamos de que nos encontraríamos con cosas desagradables, pero nos sorprendió mucho cuando descubríos que su higiene era por mucho, mucho mejor de lo que imaginábamos, sobre todo en las bellezas de las mujeres de la región, muchas de ellas eran de piel blanca, pero su cabello varia de diferentes tipos de color, hemos visto algunos de color negro, rubia, castañas, esos eran los normales, los mas extraño y exóticos era los que tenían cabello color verde, rojo, morado, azules y celeste, eso era lo que veíamos, su apariencia eran tan exóticas que hacían que nuestras mujeres parecieran una viejas de plásticos. Por ellos, algunos de mis compañeros, pero sobre todo yo, chamuyábamos a algunas ellas en los pueblos en los que visitamos y el pueblo de Coda no era la excepción.

Ahora yo estaba estableciendo una conversación con una mina muy hermosa, su piel era blanca, su cabello era castaño claro o anaranjado oscuro, la verdad no sé, ni me importa, pero sus ojos eran de un bello color miel.

\- Alguna vez te han dicho ¿qué tenes unos bellos ojos de color miel?" Le dije con sinceridad a una mujer que por su apariencia tendría entre 18 o 20 años.

\- A-ah no mi señor, nunca me lo han dicho, es la primera vez que me dicen algo como eso." Me contesto con nerviosismo y se veía muy tierna cuando lo hacía.

\- Bueno, entonces son unos boludos por no notarlos, y decime estas con alguien en este momento." Ella se tapaba la cara con vergüenza para ocultar su sonrojo, lo cual parecía algo extraño para mí, pero no me quejaba eso la hacía ver más tierna.

\- No mi señor, o estoy con nadie en este momento." Me contesto apenada.

\- En serio, ¡una chica tan linda como vos no puede estar sola!"

\- Basta mi señor, me está avergonzando." Dios como amo el chamuyo argentino.

Fin del pov.

 **.**

Pov sargento primero Augusto Echeverría

\- Mira, no sé qué te puedo decir, pero tenes que hacerle la denuncia. Ella por más que sea la madre, no puede llevárselo fuera del país, sin avisarte primero." Trate de razonar con mi amigo, su nombre era Miguel augusto, es un divorciado de 38 años y padre de dos niños pequeños, a lo cual uno de ellos es mi ahijado. Su apariencia era bastante común que digamos ya saben, cabello marrón oscuro, ojos marrones, lo común de una persona, él no era muy alto, pero tampoco bajo, su estado físico era algo robusta pero no tanto como para exagerar.

\- Lo sé, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero justo paso el ataque en la plaza y me llamaron para intervenir. No podía hacer nada, más que esperar." Dando un suspiro cansado me dijo. "Al menos mis viejos me pondrán al tanto."

Ambos estábamos mirando de como nuestros compañeros estaban hablando con los civiles, parecía muy animado, sobre todo con el joven cabo el primer equipo de reconocimiento, en una de esas una mujer embarazada estaba haciendo atendida por nuestro médico, el tipo sí que se enfocaba en su trabajo como médico, lo cual estaba agradecido de tenerlo como compañero. Pero mi atención no estaba en él, sino en la mujer, su enorme barriga indicaba que estaba en su último mes de gestación, yo veía de como ella y su pareja sonreían con felicidad, al ver eso no pude evitar en pensar em mi mujer y mi hijo.

\- Sabes, yo estaba por retirarme." Le comenté a Miguel. "Aunque no lo creas estaba a punto de hacerlo, ya había presentado mi solicitud de retiro." Le seguía comentando sobre mi retiro a mi amigo sin apartar la vista de la pareja de casado.

\- Una vez retirado hiba a pasar con mi mujer los últimos meses de embarazo de ella. Pero al igual que vos, justo paso la invasión, después el contrataque, el despliegue en la puerta y la construcción de la base en alnus, bueno pasando todo eso no me dio tiempo de pensar, además el niño ya tiene tres meses y apenas lo he visto. Las únicas veces en el que puedo verlo es en las video llamadas en la base." Sacando una foto de mi bolsillo, le mostré la foto de mi esposa y de mi bebe.

\- Mira, mis dos amores, al pequeño le hemos puesto Emilio como a mi viejo." Mi mujer era sumamente hermosa, eso sería exagerar, pero es la verdad, su cabello era corto de color castaño claro, sus ojos eran grises, la forma de su rostro era la de un corazón, su físico era sumamente espectacular, muchas mujeres tienen secuelas después del parto, pero ella no sufrió esas secuelas, por lo tanto, ella poseía su cuerpo delgado y sexi, sinceramente seria la envidia de muchas mujeres. Y luego sosteniendo entre sus brazos estaba mi bebe, era un varón, era un poco regordete lo cual lo hacía muy lindo para muchos, ambos estaban posando para la cámara mi mujer con una sonrisa mientras que mi pequeño con una de confusión.

\- El niño y tu mujer son una completa hermosura." Me dijo soltado una pequeña risa. "Aún sigo sin creer de como una bestia como vos se allá casado con una diosa como ella." Me pregunto de forma burlona, a lo cual le conteste.

\- No sé, supongo que es por mi encanto." Ambos nos habíamos quedado callados por unos segundos hasta que nos reímos completamente, lo cual muchos de los que estaban alrededor nuestro nos veían extrañados.

Fin de pov.

 **.**

Pov normal.

Después de una casi larga charla entre los tres capitanes y el jefe del pueblo, entre ellos acordaron en dejar que dos equipos de reconocimiento se hospedaran por este día en el pueblo mientras que el resto se dirigirían al siguiente poblado que estaba mas adelante, que al parecer era un pueblo de elfos que se hospedaban en un bosque.

El primer equipo de reconocimiento fue elegido para explorar el siguiente poblado llamado Bosque de Koan, un pueblo habitado solamente por elfos. Después de la decisión de los capitanes, el primer equipo de reconocimiento comenzó su viaje hacia el bosque de Koan.

\- Te noto mas feliz de lo habitual cabo." Pregunto la teniente navarra al cabo Gutiérrez.

\- ¡Quien no estaría feliz mi capitán!, ¡vamos a un pueblo solo habitados por elfos, no le emociona!" Dijo emocionado el cabo, mientras manejaba sin apartar la vista del camino.

\- Bueno, quien no lo estaría, pero que no se te suba la cabeza, que vamos solamente por diplomacia y establecer una cooperación mutua entre ellos y nosotros." La cooperación entre la argentina y los pueblos élficos era muy importante, aunque no sabia del porque el gobierno estaba interesado en los elfos, pero era algo que yo no quería saber, aunque los elfos no eran los únicos, también sobre las diferentes especies de semi-humanos que habitan en la región, solo espero que este interés que tienen ellos no sea algo que perjudique al país.

\- Si lo siento mi capitán, pero es que me emociona en tan solo pensar en las hermosas mujeres elfos." Al decir eso, el cabo sintió la necesidad de querer tirarse del auto en movimiento justo ahora.

\- Cabo, espero que mantengas tus pantalones bien puesto, porque si me llego a enterar de que cometiste un acto ilícito, yo como la responsable tomare las medidas necesarias para darte un castigo adecuado, me hice entender." La mirada que le daba era tan fría que incluso haría que el mismo hombre de hielo desearía ser de fuego.

\- S-si mi capitán." Dijo nerviosos.

\- Bien, que no se te olvide." Concentrando su atención en el camino, la teniente Navarro, no pudo evitar sentir escalofrió en su cuello, era como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar.

\- Probablemente sea mi imaginación y el cansancio." Pensó para si misma, solo era su cabeza que le estaba dando una mala jugada. Verdad.

¿Verdad?

Mientras el primer equipo de reconocimiento avanzaba hacia su destino, poco ellos sabían de que al noroeste del bosque de Koan a unos kilómetros una bestia descomunal, con escamas rojas como la sangre y enormes alas avanzaban en la misma dirección que la de ellos. Mientras que en el pueblo de coda un batallón de mas de 1000 soldados imperiales iban en dirección al pueblo y por lo que claramente no iban de visita.

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jorge vegas Salazar: edad 55, es general de división y comandante de la cuarta división del ejército, es la máxima autoridad y responsable de todo el ejército desplegado en la región. Es un hombre maduro de aspecto fulminante, disciplinado como en la vieja escuela y a pesar de su edad es un hombre muy fuerte. Su altura es de 1, 98 m. pial clara, cabello castaño con muchas canas y ojos de color castaño claro.

Delfina Espinosa: edad 28, mujer baja estatura con un físico delgado atlético, de 1,77 metros de alto, cabello castaño claro, piel blanca, ojos castaños claros, con alguna peca en sus mejillas. Entrenada en taekwondo desde pequeña la hace una adversaria difícil de bajar, es teniente primero desde hace ya dos años y es la primera vez que es capitana de un grupo de reconocimiento por lo cual la hace una completa novata. Pero incluso si es una novata ella sabe como dirigir al equipo asignado de ella. Es soltera, sin hijos y completamente dedicada a su trabajo.

Guillermo Sánchez: edad 35 hombre de 1,98 de alto, cabello corto de color castaño oscuro, piel morena, ojos castaños, con un lunar cerca de su mejilla derecha. Es una persona tranquila pero seria, su objetivo en la vida es llegar a tener una buena jubilación después de retirarse del ejército, es hombre divorciado de hace 4 años y es padre de dos niños uno de 10 que esta en la primaria y otro de 14, que está pasando por la pubertad. Es maestro de karate y kendo.

Isabel navarros: edad 36, veterana de hace 19 años y la única mujer latina en participar como voluntario en la guerra contra el grupo terrorista ISIS (Si me equivoco avísenme y cambiare esta pequeña info). Su altura es de 1.95 de alto, una mujer muy alta, cabellos lago de color negro natural, sus ojos era de color avellaneda claro, su color de piel era blanca pálida, pero exótica, su nariz era algo pequeña con unos labios delgados pero carnosos, en otra palabras era una completa belleza, pero no se deje engañar, de bajo de esa belleza se encuentra una guerrera feroz, su entrenamiento con las kurdas la convirtieron en lo que es hoy en día. Es practicante de krav-maga y una esposa devota, sin hijos.

Mauro Agustín Gutiérrez: edad 24, altura 1,95. Cabello corto de color castaño claro, ojos del mismo color piel morena, cuerpo de nadador atlético, a pesar de su apariencia común es un tipo bastante guapo y muy chamuyero, pero a pesar de su actitud es un tipo bastante agradable al tanto que incluso se hiso amigo de la teniente Navarro, ya que ella lo ve como un hermanito gay. Su entrenamiento es de boxeo de peso ligero, pertenece al primer equipo de reconocimiento.

Armando torres: edad 28, un hombre alto de muy buena forma, es alguien formal, muy bien educado y disciplinado. Cabello medio rapado solo en los costados, ojos marrones y de mirada seria, soltero sin hijo y forma parte del primer equipo de reconocimiento.

Agustín rodrigues Galarza: es un hombre alto de 1,98 m. con un físico corpulento, de piel morena, cabeza rapada ojos marrones claros y rostro rectangular con un poco de barba, es algo bromista y le encanta burlarse de su amigo Miguel augusto kampfer. Es practicante de boxeo, en la liga de pesos pesados, es un hombre casado y padre de un niño varón recién nacido. Pertenece al segundo equipo de reconocimiento.

Cesar Echeverría cruz: no mucho que decir, es un hombre que esta en sus treinta de aspecto bastante común, ya saben lo típico, cabello castaño, ojos castaños bastante normal que digamos, pero sorprendentemente es un hombre que lleva cinco años de casado, aunque se vea como un tipo bastante normal es una auténtica máquina de combate, conoce varias formas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellas se encuentra Krav-maga y el wing chun.

Laura di marco: edad 35 es una mujer bastante común, cabello castaño oscuro ojos marrones, piel morena, su altura era de 1,80 m. lo único en el que destacaba la mujer era su enorme pecho. Tiene una hija adolescente gótica de 15 años y un hijo de 13. Es practicante de boxeo a nivel profesional. Pertenece al segundo equipo de reconocimiento

Jonathan Villalva: edad 32 es un hombre grande con una altura de 1,95 m. de aspecto tranquilo y reservado, cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos de color marrón y cabeza ovalada, no mucho que decir. Pertenece al primer equipo de reconocimiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Listo un capítulo más, quien diría que hacer un capitulo de fanfiction seria difícil, pero bueno, lamento la tardanza espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. El siguiente capítulo será sobre el ataque a coda y del dragón sobre el bosque de Koan, además quieren que deje con vida por lo menos a alguien de la tribu de Tuka, si quieren déjenlo en los comentarios.

Los problemas de ortografía y oraciones no entendible estarán presentes en esta historia. Por cualquier duda déjenlo en los comentarios.

Los derechos de gate jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri no me pertenecen, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño y creador Takumi Yanai.


	6. AVISO

Hola, en primer lugar lamento no actualizar, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique algo, pero quiero decirle que no ha sido facil para mi. Tuve mucho problema en mi vida personal, que tuve que resolver. También esta el hecho de que el alquiler de mi negocio a aumentado considerablemente el doble de lo que pagaba actualmente, y me despidieron de otros dos trabajos que tengo, aunque no me sorprende ya que yo trabajaba en negro, por ellos durante todo este tiempo estaba deprimido y sin animo para seguir trabajando.

Pero por otro lado logre re-acomodar mi vida tarde mucho pero lo logre, en principio de este mes me inscribirme en un curso de taller y volví a la escuela para terminar el secundario. Mientras que en mi negocio, logre convencer de que reduzcan el pago de alquiler, aun que sea solo un poco es mas que suficiente para mantenerlo.

Ahora que tengo mas tiempo y mi vida personal esta resuelta terminare de escribir estos Finc pendientes que tengo, por otro lado no les dire cuando publicare por que si escribo que lo publicare tal día, probablemente no lo haga, por lo tanto no dire cuando los publicare.

Bueno me despido, espero que entiendan y tengan paciencia, Hasta luego.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola lamento informar que no podre publicar nada durante un buen tiempo. los finc con los que estoy trabajando estarán en pausa, por lo tanto tendrán que esperar por un tiempo indeterminado.

La razón por la que no publicare nada es que me robaron, mas precisamente a mi viejoviejo. Los hijos de puta le pusieron un revolver en la cabeza y se robaron todo lo de mi negocio incluyendo mi netbooknetbook.

Se que dije que continuaría con las publicaciones de mis historia pero lamentablemente no podre hacerlo. Por otra parte eso no significa que cancelare mis finc solo están een pausa hasta que encontremos a los pedaso de mierda que nos robaron todo o consiga otra netbook.

Bueno me despido hasta luego

Por cierto estoy usando mimi celu para escribir.


	8. Chapter 8

Buenos días buenas tarde y buenas noche.

Es extraño que escriba esto, pero para empezar quisiera disculparme por no actualizar nada durante todo el año, no tengo excusas para poder expresarla pero puedo decir que e estado muy ocupado en mi vida algunas muy malas que buenas, además esta el hecho que estaba en lo que llaman bloqueo del escritor además de las cosas que me pasaron durante todo el año que no era muy bueno para mi, ni para mi familia.

Por otra parte ahora estoy un poco mejor de lo esperado el trabajo aún me afecta pero se como arreglarme. Y Con respecto a mis historias publicadas quiero avisarles que tendré que actualizarla a todas, aunque creo que tendré que borrarlas para actualizarlas, pero no se preocupen aquí les dejo un resumen de cada historia que voy a publicar.

A por cierto quisiera decirles que empezaré a publicar en marzo o abril dependiendo de como me valla en este nuevo año por lo tanto sean pacientes además quiero recalcar de que si público algo antes de tiempo eso no quiere decir que pueda publicar algo a tiempo ya que me tomo mi propio tiempo para publicar por lo tanto les dejo las nuevas actualizaciones.

Titulo: Y el cono sur en Remnant (versión de La celeste y blanca en Remant)

Sinopsis: 19 de diciembre del 2001 la República de Argentina estaba en una etapa de crisis política, económica, social e institucional, dando lugar a un período de inestabilidad política en el que marco una de las mayores crisis que se extendió entre 1998 y 2002, que causo una larga recesión que disparó una crisis humanitaria, social, económica, financiera y política. Pero cuando se generalizó la marcha que se conocería por muchos nombre como el cacerolazo durante él 19 de diciembre En la reserva natural Caverna de las Brujas en la provincia de Mendoza, un grupo de excursionistas que exploraban un área que descubrieron por accidente se encontraron con un hallazgo nunca ante visto, dicho descubrimiento que por alguna extraña razón empezaron a brillar cubrieron todo el cono sur y algunas extensiones de los territorios de Brasil, Bolivia, Paraguay y todo el país de Uruguay haciéndola desaparecer de la tierra.

Mientras tanto en un planeta conocido como Remnant a varios kilómetros de managerie una masa de tierra había aparecido misteriosamente cambiando el destino del planeta para siempre.

Resumen: Prácticamente es una versión de mi anterior historia de la celeste y blanca en Remnant. En esta historia el país de Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, tres provincias del sur de Brasil y tres provincias del sur de Bolivia son transportados hacía el mundo de Remnant en donde el conflicto conocido como la guerra fauno había terminado. Por cierto Chile adquirió los 10 F-16 Lockheed Martin antes de tiempo para renovar su fuerza aérea.

No ahí personaje principal.

.

Título: Un camino hacía un nuevo futuro. (versión de un camino entre dos mundos)

Sinopsis: Cansados de tanta injusticias en el extenso Reino de Mewni, un grupo de monstruos conformados por tribus de diferentes razas deciden dejar el reino de Mewni En búsqueda de nuevas tierras que puedan llamar hogar.

Mientras tanto en la tierra luego de poner fin al conflicto de la segunda guerra mundial un extraño portal es abierto en dos países de América del norte y del sur.

Nota: Esto sucede en 1948 durante la guerra fría, los monstruos ingresan al país de los Estados Unidos y se instalan en un pueblo llamado Echo Creek. Mientras que en Sudamérica en algún lugar de la Patagónica argentina los monstruos logran instalarse ahí y están bajo la protección del gobierno peronista.

Durante el gobierno peronista Eva Perón nunca sucumbió a una enfermedad en su lugar su marido Juan domingo de Perón es el que muere por el cáncer, el golpe de estado sucede pero a diferencia es que durante ese tiempo da comienzo la guerra civil Argentina.

.

Título: GATE: Y la coalición sudamericana fueron a pelear allí

Resumen: Durante la batalla de la Tablada entre las fuerzas policiales de Buenos Aires contra el grupo de guerrilleros del movimiento todo por la patria o MTP, una misteriosa puerta apareció durante el enfrentamiento atrayendo consigo un enorme ejercito. Tras su aparición, Durante 48 horas la batalla de la Tablada se registro como una de las mas sangrientas de la historia de la argentina.

Y en defensa de la patria la Coalición Sudamericana de Argentina, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay, Perú y Brasil fueron desplegadas aallí.

Nota: más que una historia es como un tipo documental con algunos hechos, entrevistas, reportes y descubrimientos. No ahí personaje principal.

.

GATE: Y el Imperio de la República de Argentina conquistó. (Versión de Gate: Y así las fuerzas armadas argentinas fueron a pelear ahí)

Resumen: Durante el día festivo del °500 aniversario de la creación del Imperio y a unas semanas del día de la independencia en el norte del país más en la localidad de Ledesma de la provincia de Jujuy un portal es abierto y en su lugar un gran Ejército Medieval invade el pueblo masacrando a todos sus habitantes.

En defensa de la patria y del Imperio las fuerzas armadas del Imperio de la República de Argentina desplegó y conquistó.

Nota: una versión alternativa de una Argentina imperial en donde tanto como poderío militar y económico es superior a todos los países hermanos de Latinoamérica. Además de que es parte de los cuatro poderes que son Estado Unidos que esta en el puesto número uno como una potencia seguido de Rusia, Argentina y China.

Personaje principal: un soldado que es el heredero al trono, pondría más pero la información lo pondré más adelante.

.

Título: Kuroinu: Y el Perú conquistó. (parte del universo de GATE: crónica de un mundo desconocido)

Durante los acontecimientos de la desaparición de países entero, la República del Perú había tomado camino en un mundo en donde la esclavitud, la guerras y la tiranía reinaban en el continente conocido como Eostia.

Pero durante su estadía un Ejército medieval había atacado a la ciudad de Lima matando y violando a su gente. Ellos enojaron al INCA.

.

Mundo en Conflicto: Tercera Invasión

No fue un desfile , tampoco fue un golpe de estado, esto es una invasión. ONE-SHOT.

Nota: un corto de varias parte en donde las potencias invaden Latinoamérica y África.

.

GATE: crónica de un mundo desconocido (actualización)

Resumen: Varias puertas aparecieron aleatoriamente en todo el mundo, durante cinco años muchos acontecimientos azotaron a la tierra cambiándola totalmente.

Nota: habrá otra nueva actualización para esta historia sólo cambiaré el prologo del capítulo uno y será un capitulo largo porque quiero crear mi propio mundo de fantasía por lo tanto necesitaré un lector beta, si alguien quiere ser un voluntario estaría agradecido.


End file.
